Una Nueva Historia
by SarayZoro
Summary: Es la historia de One Piece desde el principio con mi Oc. ¿Qué pasaría si Luffy tuviera una hermana y esta le prometió convertirlo en el rey de los piratas? Lo sé un mal summary. Espero que les guste XD. Cambio en el final del capitulo 12.
1. Primeros Miembros

Capitulo 1: Primeros miembros

El viaje hasta Shell Twon duró toda la mañana, al llegar Sara se fue a buscar a Luffy, ya que Makino le dijo que se había ido el anterior a la siguiente isla, el primer sitio al que fue a buscar fue el puerto allí solo encontró una pequeña barcaza la cual supuso que era la de su hermano.

Sara: ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese mocoso que tengo por hermano?

La chica se fue del puerto y preguntó a todos los pueblerinos si habían visto a un chico con un sombrero de paja.

Hombre: Si señorita, ese chico por el que pregunta se dirigió hacia el cuartel de la marina.- dijo señalando le el camino

Sara Que demonios… Muchas gracias- dijo corriendo hacia donde le había dicho el hombre.

No tardo mucho en llegar, se dirigió a la puerta principal pero estaba custodiada, por lo cual la chica decidió entrar por otro lado. Desde el lado donde debería encontrar se Luffy. Había demasiado alboroto para el gusto de Sara.

Sara: No va a cambiar en la vida.- dijo mientras subía a lo alto de la pared.

Desde allí tenía enfrente a un chico con un pañuelo verde en la cabeza, tres pendientes en la oreja izquierda una camiseta de mangas cortas de color blanco, una faja verde y unos pantalones verde oscuro. El muchacho se encontraba atado a unas maderas en forma de cruz y parecía estar diciendo le algo a un chico que tenía delante, bajito con el pelo rosa, vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azul marino e intentaba desatar al otro chico. En seguida parecieron unos marines seguidos del capitán Morgan. El muchacho con el pañuelo y el capitán de la armada empezaron a hablar. Los marines apuntaron a los dos chicos. Sara estaba preparada para saltar y ayudarlos cuando Luffy a pareció de la nada y recibió todas la balas

Sara: Esto se pone interesante.

Luffy y el chico del pelo rosa no conseguían desatar al otro y los marinos decidieron ir a por Luffy con sus espadas. Luffy le entrego unas espadas que llevaba al chico del pañuelo y consiguió cortar las cuerdas y parar el ataque de los marines, tras eso Luffy estiró su pierna y derribo a todos los marines que había parado aquel chico con sus espadas. El chico de goma fue a por el capitán, pero este paro su ataque con el hacha que llevaba incorporada en su mano izquierda, los ataques de los dos eran constantes y al final de la pelea dio como ganador a Luffy. Los marines soltaron las armas y empezaron a gritar de emoción.

Sara: No ha estado nada mal- dijo saliendo de su escondite y dando aplausos.

Tanto Luffy como el chico de las espadas se pusieron a la defensiva.

Sara: No te pongas a la defensiva capitán- dijo con una sonrisa.

Chico de las espadas: ¿Quién eres?

Sara: Sabes que es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

Luffy: No puede ser… ¡Sara eres tú!- dijo lazándose hacia ella

Sara: ¿Quién iba a ser si no?- quitando se del camino de Luffy haciendo que este se estampase contra el muro.

Espadachín: ¡Capitán!

Sara: No te preocupes está bien, por cierto mi nombre es Sara.

Zoro: Zoro Roronoa

Sara: Un gusto conocerte ¡LUFFY SAL DE HAY!

En seguida Luffy apareció al lado de Sara y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Luffy: te he echado de menos.

Sara: Yo también renacuajo.

-¡PLASH!- Sara, Luffy y el chico de pelo rosa que todavía no se había presentado, buscaron que había provocado aquel sonido hasta que el peli rosa dio con quién lo había provocado.

Peli rosa: ¿Zoro estás herido?

Zoro: No te preocupes Coby solo es que tengo hambre.

Tras esto Luffy cargó con Zoro, mientras Coby nos conducía a un pequeño bar. Al llegar una pequeña niña con el pelo marrón recogido en dos colas bajas.

Kira: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Sara. Solo tiene hambre si pudierais prepararnos algo sería un placer

Madre: no os preocupéis después de habernos salvado de Morgan es un placer para nosotros.

Cobi: Muchas gracias.

Ambas nos prepararon algo para comer, Luffy y Zoro se jartaron de platos, mientras que Coby y yo solo comimos un par de platos.

Zoro: ¡Qué rico! ¡Estaba muerto de hambre! ¡Llevaba nueve días sin probar bocado!

Luffy: Seguro que no aguantas el mes sin comer. Jajaja

Cobi: Gracias por la comida, señora.

Sara: Si muchísimas gracias, la comida estaba deliciosa.

Madre: No me tenéis que dar las gracias, como os dije antes es lo menos que puedo hacer, habéis liberado la ciudad de un tirano.

Kira: ¡Has estado increíble Luffy!

Luffy: Ya lo sé ¡Y eso no ha sido nada!

Sara: Creído…- dijo bajito.

Zoro: Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu siguiente destino Luffy?

Luffy: ¡Pienso dirigirme a la gran ruta marina!

Sara: ¿No será dirigiremos capitán?

Luffy: Cierto…

Cobi: ¡Estáis locos! ¡Es muy peligroso! Y solo sois 3… Nunca saldréis vivos… Allí es donde se reúnen todos los piratas del mundo con el fin… de luchar.

Sara: Es cierto que allí se reúnen los piratas más fuertes, pero cuando lleguemos seremos mucho más fuertes de lo que somos ahora ¿no es verdad capitán?- dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia el joven con sombrero de paja.

Zoro: Además tenemos que conseguir el One Piece y para eso tenemos que tomar esa ruta… Y después de todo tú no vienes.

La conversación siguió durante unos minutos más, Luffy y Coby hicieron la promesa de seguir siendo amigos aunque tomaran caminos diferentes y eso les llevara en un futuro a enfrentarse en el campo de batalla.

De repente aparecieron algunos hombres de la marina, los cuales querían que los tres piratas se fueran lo antes posible para no tener que detener los tras su hazaña. Mientras nos íbamos Coby se intento despedir de Luffy, pero este paso de largo sin decir nada. Uno de los marines le pregunto a Coby si no iba con los demás, el peli rosa negó ser un pirata, el marine que parecía ser el oficial paró a Luffy.

Marine: ¿Es verdad qué este chico no es pirata?

Luffy: Yo lo único que sé es que hasta hace poco estaba en una isla con una mujer gordísima, creo que era pirata y se llamaba Alvida. Y duran te dos años…

Cobi enseguida se acerco hasta él y le asestó un puñetazo. Cuando Luffy se repuso del golpe comenzó a pegar le puñetazos sin parar hasta que Zoro lo agarró por el cuello de aquella camisa y lo sacó a la calle. Los don nuevos miembros y su capitán se fueron al puerto allí encontraron la barquita con la que Luffy llegó a aquella isla. Mientras el portador del sombrero de paja quitaba las amarras y sus dos amigos subían Cobi apareció.

Cobi: ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Luffy: ¡Hasta la vista! ¡Espero que nos veamos muy pronto!

Una vez que aquellos piratas zarparon dejando atrás a todos los marines de la isla haciendo les el saludo de honor. Esta fue la primera de las muchas aventuras de la banda de sombrero de paja.


	2. Descubriendo a Sara

Capitulo 2: Descubriendo a Sara

A la nueva banda pirata, de tan solo tres miembros, les calló la noche encima, y todavía les quedaba un largo camino para la siguiente isla. Tras haberse comido la poca comida que tenia Sara (la cual era para casos de emergencia). El capitán se quedó dormido dejando a la chica y a Zoro vigilando.

Sara: Deberías descansar hoy ha tenido que ser un día muy largo para ambos no siempre te enfrentas a un capitán de la marina- dijo poniendo le una manta a Luffy para que no pasara frío- hay otra en la bolsa.

Zoro: No gracias, prefiero hacer yo la vigilancia.

Sara: No sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser y siempre me salgo con la mía.

Zoro: Pues ya somos dos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. En ese tiempo Sara se sentó en frente del Kenshi, sacó la otra manta de su bolsa y se la tiró a este. Él la cogió y se la fue a devolver pero la chica se negó.

Sara: No te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrada a pasar las noches sin nada- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoro no discutió y se tapo con la manta. Se volvió a hacer el silencio, sin embargo fue el peli verde quién lo rompió.

Zoro: Gracias

Sara: No tienes porque, ahora somos namakas ¿no?- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa de antes.

Zoro: Tengo una pregunta.

Sara: Pregunta no te cortes.

Zoro ¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis Luffy y tú?

Sara: Es eso jajaja, que pasa espadachín ya estas celoso, apenas me conoces jajaja.

Zoro: ¡Qué dices!

Sara: No te exaltes que era broma jajaja. Luffy y yo somos hermanos, aunque no de sangre nos criamos prácticamente juntos.

Zoro: Ya decía yo que os parecías más bien poco, además que yo sepa tu padre es Shanks "el Pelirrojo" y solo te tuvo a ti.

Sara: ¿Cómo…?

Zoro: Por esto- el chico le pasó un cuaderno de recompensas- mira la quinta página.

Sara: ¡Vaya recompensa tengo jajajaja!

Zoro: Lee la letra pequeña.

Sara:"Hija de Shanks "el Pelirrojo"". Ya sé porque me ponen una recompensa tan alta sin haber hecho casi nada, gracias.- miró al espadachín pero él ya estaba completamente dormido- al final me salí con la mía.


	3. Sara conoce a Luffy

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. La verdad es que estoy bastante sorprendida de no haber recibido ningún review y la verdad no sé que pensar puede que no os guste la historia y si os gusta decidme lo porque la verdad me haríais muy feliz.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sara conoce a Luffy (Flashback)

Era una mañana tranquila en el barco, una chica de unos nueve años se acababa de levantar, mientras el resto de la tripulación seguía durmiendo. Se dirigió a la cocina donde empezó a prepara el desayuno, a la vez preparaba la mesa para la tripulación aunque sabía que no duraría demasiado. Cuando terminó el desayuno lo coloco en sus respectivos platos y estos en su debido lugar en la mesa, sin embargo dejo uno que lo puso en una pequeña bandeja de flores.

Cogió la bandeja y salió de la cocina, mientras se dirigía al camarote del capitán los primeros miembros de la tripulación se despertaban. Una vez en frente del camarote del capitán abrió la puerta como pudo, ya dentro dejo la bandeja en una mesa cerca de la puerta, luego descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz del aquel nuevo día, tras esto se fue a la cama, allí el capitán dormía plácidamente hasta que la pequeña saltó sobre este y comenzó a zarandearlo.

Sara: ¡Arriba dormilón! Hace un buen rato que ya ha amanecido.

Shanks: Solo 5 minutos más.

Sara: No arriba.

Shanks: Ok, voy.

La pequeña Sara se bajo de la cama y cogió el desayuno de la mesa, y se lo llevo al hombre que todavía estaba tumbado en la cama.

Sara: ¡Feliz día del padre!

Shanks: ¿Lo has hecho tú todo?

La pelirroja asintió, recibiendo de su padre un beso en la cabeza y unas gracias. Apartó la bandeja haciendo un pequeño hueco para que su hija se sentara.

Shanks: Has hecho demasiada comida para mí y estoy totalmente seguro que no has desayunado.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo la pequeña le explicaba cómo Jin le había enseñado a preparar aquel desayuno, pero la charla fue interrumpida por el grito de Yasopp, en el que indicaba que se acercaban a una isla.

Shanks: Creo que la hora del desayuno ha terminado, pequeña. Ve a vestirte.

Sara salió del camarote y se fue al suyo a cambiarse. Se puso un pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta azul cielo con unas sandalias blancas, una vez que termino de vestirse y peinarse con una cola alta, el barco ya había atracado en el puerto. Cuando estuvo en la cubierta toda la tripulación decidió ir a algún bar mientras que ella prefirió investigar un poco a isla, ya que sabía, por lo que había escuchado de su padre, que se quedarían una larga temporada.

Se encontraba en un sendero entre el pueblo y el bosque, cuando un chico mediano de pelinegro y de ojos color negros salió de una de las calles que salía al sendero seguido de un perro que estaba bastante cabreado. La pelirroja se puso entre el chico el cual se cayó al tropezar con una piedra y el perro que salió por patas al ver la mirada que le echó la chica.

¿?: Gracias

Sara: De nada pero yo que tú no lo volvía a hacer enfadar-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Sí no lo volveré a hacer, shishishishihi. Por cierto me llamo Luffy.

Sara: Encantada, yo soy Sara

Luffy: Sabes Sara, eres mi nueva namaka.


	4. Perdemos a Luffy

Capitulo 4: Perdemos a Luffy.

La noche estuvo tranquila. Luffy fue el primero de los dos chicos en levantarse, quien empezó desde primera hora gritando.

Luffy: ¡Comidaaaaaaaaa!

Sara: lo siento Lu, no hay más comida, ayer te la comiste toda la que había traído.

Luffy: ¡PERO YO QUIERO COMIDA!

Zoro: ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo?- dijo somnoliento y con una voz que daba a entender que no estaba muy contento.

Luffy: ¡A que tengo hambre!

Sara: Ya te lo he dicho hasta la próxima isla no comeremos nada.

Luffy se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Zoro, ambos miraban el cielo y mientras la chica sacó de la mochila un mapa, un libro y un cuaderno

Luffy & Zoro: tengo hambre.

Sara: Sabéis que podéis llegar ser muy pesados con el tema de la comida.- dijo esto sin separa la vista que iba del mapa al libro y viceversa mientras apuntaba cosas en el cuaderno.

Zoro: Mirad, un pájaro y es grande.

Sara: Pues cazadlo.

Luffy: ¡Sí, vamos a cazar ese pájaro!

Zoro: ¿Cómo…?- la mirada del chico era muy confusa.

Luffy: déjame eso a mí.

Luffy estiró sus brazos, y sus manos se agarraron a la verga y salió disparado hacia el pájaro, sin embargo en vez de matarlo, el pájaro mordió la cabeza de Luffy llevándoselo.

Zoro:¡BAKA!

Sara: No te sulfures tanto, lo encontraremos de verdad.

Zoro: Yo alucino es tu hermano, lo mínimo es que te preocupes, no quedarte ahí sentada haciendo lo que sea que hagas.

Dicho esto Zoro cogió los remos y se puso a remar como si le fuera la vida en ello, en las brazadas se podía notar la molestia que tenia por la pasividad de su acompañante.

Sara: Te lo he dicho lo encontraremos, pero haz lo que quieras.-Zoro seguía remando y Sara se puso a leer un libro que llevaba en su mochila.- Hay tres náufragos a unos 30 metros más a delante haz que suban.

Zoro: ¿Cómo…?

Sara: Solo hazlo, confía en mí por una vez.

Tal y como había dicho Sara a unos 30 metros estaban los tres náufragos, los cuales subieron como pudieron. En un principio trataron de atacarlos, sin embargo el espadachín fue mucho más rápido y fue él quien les dio una paliza. Al final los tres hombres que estaban en el mar terminaron remando, mientras les contaban a Sara y a Zoro como terminaron en el mar y que pertenecían a la tripulación de Buggy, el payaso, quién comió una akuma no mi. La pelirroja les pidió que les llevara con su capitán, alegando que a lo mejor sabían algo de su capitán.

Zoro:" ¡Por fin hace algo normal! "

Llegaron a una ciudad portuaria a eso del medio día, esta estaba totalmente vacía. Los tres hombres de Buggy les indicaron donde podían encontrar a su capitán. Por el camino Sara estuvo más pendiente de Zoro, para que no se perdiera, que de su propia sombra.

Sara: Tienes un penoso sentido de la orientación.

Zoro: Yo me oriento a la perfección, tú eres la que se pierde.

Sara: Claro lo que tu digas- dijo rodando los ojos.

La chica al ver que se seguía perdiendo decidió cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontrara el capitán. El peli verde no paraba de quejarse y pedirle que lo soltara pero Sara non le hizo caso y siguió tirando de la camisa hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio en el que tenía que estar Buggy. Desde abajo se escuchaba mucho alboroto.

Zoro: Voy a subir tu queda te aquí ¿ok?- dijo mientras saltaba por la fachada hasta la azotea.

Sara: ¡Como si te fuera hacer caso!

La chica imitó al ojinegro y una vez arriba sus ojos se quedaron con la imagen de Zoro cortando a un hombre con una nariz de payaso en trozos y a Luffy en una jaula

Sara: ¿Qué…?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y porfavor dejadme al gun review o creo que dejaré de subir los capitulo porque pienso que no os gusta y no quiero ni perder tiempo y menos que vosotros los perdáis


	5. La Huida

Quiero darles las gracias a Bego-Bura-XD y a ana por sus comentarios me han subido mucho la moral y aquí le s dejoe le caitulo de hoy la verdad es que estaré un tiempo sin actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones, pero a la vuelta subo dos capitulos lo prometo XD.

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¡Huida!

Sara se bajó del bordillo y se dirigió a la jaula con paso firme y miró a su hermano muy molesta.

- ¿Cómo has terminado así? ¡Es que no se te puede dejar solo ni un solo minuto! ¿Y por supuesto no tendrás la llave?- dijo enojada la recién llegada

- Pues no la verdad. Shishishishi.- contesto Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Y yo no sé si podré cortar los barrotes.- comento Zoro a la vez que se giraba a vernos.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!- rieron todos los hombres de Buggy.

-¿Y ahora por qué se ríen?- preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-No lo sé pero dadme la llave de la jaula. No quiero matar a nadie más.- les ordenó el espadachín

-La verdad es que son unos tipos muy raros.- comentó el pelinegro.

-Y tú eres muy normal- murmuró la ojiazul rodando los ojos a la vez que sonreía.

El espadachín que estaba de espaldas a sus amigos de repente se arrodilló y escupió sangre debido a que una daga le traspasó el costado muy cerca del estómago. Sus dos namakas gritaron su nombre preocupados. El peli verde se sacó la daga la cual había sido empuñada por la mano del capitán Buggy.

-Es por la Bara Bara no mi que me permite dividir mi cuerpo en pedazos y mover los a mi antojo con lo que los ataque de los espadachines como tú no me hacen nada jajaja. Y ahora con esa herida tan grave no puedes hacer nada.- explicó Buggy

-**" Cómo se me ha podido olvidar que el capitán este de pacotilla tenía el poder de una Akuma no mi".-**pensaron en el mismo momento Sara y Zoro

-¡Mate lo capitán!- bramaron los hombres de aquel payaso de pelo azul.

-Esto cada vez va a peor, Lu tenemos que hacer algo ¿quieres que…?-le susurró Sara, la cual se había acuclillado al lado de la celda.

-No ya me encargo yo de ese capitán, solo busca una forma de salir de aquí.- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¡Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, NARIZOTAS!

Buggy volvió a lanzar su mano contra el pelinegro. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el chico se había cargado la daga de un bocado.

-Puedes dar por seguro que te mataré.- afirmó el enjaulado.

-Jojojojo ¿Tú a mí? Creo que será al revés mocoso. Pienso matarte a ti y a tus amigos.- anunció el otro capitán

Mientras los capitanes hablaban Sara intentaba analizar algún modo de salir de allí y en ese análisis se acerco a la otra chica.

-¡No hay salida!- cuchicheaba una muchacha de pelirroja que le llegaba el pelo hasta la nuca y de ojos color marrón claro.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca sabe lo que hace. Soy Sara encantada.- le explicaba.

-Yo soy Nami, espero que tengas razón.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando la ojiazul dirigió la mirada al cañón que apuntaba a Luffy se le ocurrió la mejor manera de salir. Buscó la mirada de su capitán en pocos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y la pelirroja con un sutil movimiento de cabeza señaló el cañón que lo apuntaba.

-**" ¿Cómo haremos para cambiar la dirección del cañón? El único que podría hacerlo sin poner la vida del resto en peligro es Zoro, pero…"-**pensaba Sara.

Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del capitán, quien llamaba a su compañero herido para que huyera.

-Viene a ayudarte y ahora quieres que huya ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza!- vociferaba Nami.

Las miradas del capitán y del espadachín se encontraron igual que hicieron antes la del pelinegro y la ojiazul y en cuestión de un segundo el peli verde lo comprendió todo y comenzó a andar hacia el cañón. Buggy volvió a separarse de sus antebrazos con una daga en cada mano, Zoro como podía paraba los ataques con la mano izquierda y con la otra se apretaba la herida. Llegó a la boca del cañón y con mucho esfuerzo por parte del chico el arma pasó de apuntar a Luffy a hacerlo a Buggy y a sus hombres. A estos les entró el pánico y Zoro le pidió a Nami de una forma poco amistosa que encendiera lo que quedaba de mecha. Tras la explosión apareció una gran humareda.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó el chico herido.

-Yo…una ladrona de piratas.- contestó la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Y supongo que formará parte de la banda ¿no capitán?- le consultó a este.

-Sí, será nuestra timonel, shishishishi.-alegó el chico del sombrero de paja entre risas.

-¿Estás sordo? Deja de decir eso y piensa una forma de salir de ahí.- dijo la Nami algo molesta.

-Cierto, a ver…- musitó el chico mientras pensaba.

-Sencillo no tiene porque salir de la jaula.- comento el peli verde.

El espadachín aún teniendo la herida reciente cogió en peso la jaula. Sara y Luffy no paraban de pedir le que dejara la jaula en el suelo, que encontrarían una solución para sacar a Luffy de allí, pero el espadachín se negó en rotundo poniendo en juego su cabezonería. Los chicos avanzaron dejando atrás a las chicas.

-¿Vienes?- consultó a Nami la otra pelirroja

-Sí, ahora os alcanzo.- aseguró la chica.

La banda de sombrero de paja solo se movió unas cuantas casas más allá del cuartel general de Buggy, El Kenshi dejó a Luffy y se sentó mientras Sara se acuclillaba entre los dos varones.

- En buen lío nos hemos metido.- comentó Zoro.

-Vete acostumbrando con este pequeñajo siempre es así.- dijo la chica entre media de ambos.

-Yo no soy ningún pequeñajo- dijo molesto e hinchando los mofletes.

-Lo que tu digas, y deja de intentar de abrir la jaula, cuando estemos en un sitio más seguro la intentaré abrir.- le comentó Sara a su hermano recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.


	6. Empieza el enfrentamiento

Capitulo 6: empieza el enfrentamiento

Los tres piratas se encontraban descansando en una de las calles de la ciudad más alejadas del edificio de Buggy, más bien Zoro descansaba. Sara le revisaba la herida y Luffy "jugaba" con un perro, el cuál terminó por morderle la cara.

- ¡Maldito chucho!-gritó Luffy-

- ¡Baka, no es momento de que te pongas a jugar! ¡Tenemos que sacarte de esa jaula e irnos!- Le recriminó el peli verde.

- ¡Pero tú has visto el "bocao" que me ha dado el perro!

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡No es la ocasión de que os pongáis a discutir!-les chilló Sara, ambos chicos se callaron y se tumbaron al mismo tiempo que se quejaban.- de verdad sois desesperantes, os recuerdo que nos tenemos que ir.

- Sara tiene razón ¡A qué jugáis! ¡Si te pones a dormir ahora nos alcanzaran, Zoro!- afirmó Nami que aparecía por una calle cercana.

- Hola, timonel.-saludó el capitán

- ¿Qué dices? Sólo quiero devolveros el favor por salvarme la vida- dijo tirando la llave frente al Luffy.

- ¡La llave! ¡La has robado! ¡Qué bien!- se alegró el enjaulado

Todo momento de de felicidad se fue al traste en un solo segundo, pues el perro con el que Luffy estuvo "jugando" se comió la llave dejando a los cuatro jóvenes estupefactos.

- ¡Maldito perro!- gritaba a la vez que lo estrangulaba.

- ¡Chico, no molestes a Shushú!- le recriminó un hombre mayor a Luffy.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Zoro.

- Me llamo Búdol y soy el alcalde de la ciudad y vosotros ¿quiénes sois? ¿A qué habéis venido?

Sara junto con Nami se encargaron de explicarle a aquel hombre su situación cada vez que Luffy intentaba intervenir con alguna de sus "tonterías" como las habían denominado ambas chicas recibía un capón de su hermana, que según ella iba con todo el amor fraternal del mundo. El alcalde vio que eran buenas personas y por eso decidió echarles una mano. Con ayuda de Sara, Búdol llevó al espadachín a su casa, allí la chica sacó de su mochila un pequeño frasco y un par de vendas.

- Este frasco te ayudará a cicatrizar mucho más rápido la herida, pero de todos modos te la vendaré.- le explico.

- No hace falta que lo hagas durmiendo será igual de rápido.

- Lo dudo, pero si es lo que quieres…- le sonrió dubitativa.

- ¿Y después quieres que confíe en ti?- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa arrogante.- Solo véndame la para detener la hemorragia.

- Ok, si tú dices que así te curaras antes será verdad- le contestó la pelirroja devolviendo le la sonrisa pero esta vez era tierna.

Después de dejar a Zoro, el alcalde y la chica volvieron con Luffy y con Nami. Una vez allí, Búdol les contó la historia del perro y que la tienda que estaba frente a ellos era el tesoro de Shushú. Al instante escucharon un rugido la pelirroja ojos negros agarró el brazo de la otra y la arrastró a un lugar seguro junto con el alcalde dejando solo a Luffy.

- ¡Nami suéltame! ¡Tengo que volver, Luffy está en peligro!- gritaba Sara

- ¡No! Si vas te matará y tenemos que ponernos a salvo.- le reprochaba.

- ¡Y Luffy! Él si está en problemas.

Mientras las chicas discutían y forcejeaban, el alcalde observaba como Luffy se encontraba frente a un león y su domador que se llamaba Mooji. El pelinegro y Mooji intercambiaron algunas palabras, las cuales hicieron enfadar al domador que ordenó al león que atacase, pero el chico se arrinconó en una parte de la jaula evitando el ataque y quedando libre.

Luffy no tuvo tiempo de reacción, ya que recibió una patada del domador haciendo que traspasara los cimientos de una casa.

- ¡Luffy! Yokatta estás bien- dijo la ojiazul agachándose a su lado.

El nombrado se levantó y se quitó el polvo de los pantalones. La otra chica y el alcalde estaban sorprendidos de que el chico siguiese con vida y Nami no paraba de pedirles explicaciones a gritos, el pelinegro no le contestó y como la chica vio que no conseguiría nada se le bajaron os humos. Luffy no tardó en volver a ponerse a andar, alejando que el tío con el que había estado antes los buscaba a Zoro y a Sara. La ojiazul decidió que lo mejor era irse con Luffy y se puso de pie siguiéndole.

El alcalde les más gritaba a medida que les veía marcharse, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchó y siguieron su camino, aunque no tardaron en detenerse pasadas unas calles, por los ladrillos del perro que vigilaba la tienda de animales, la cual veía arder. La chica estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento con la mano cuando Luffy la paró.

- Hemos llegado tarde.- le susurró.

- Pero Lu…

- Ve a ver a Zoro, yo tengo que hacer una cosa antes.- ordenó el peli negro.

Sara asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla deseándole mucha suerte, después corrió hacia la casa del alcalde. Cuando llegó observó como el espadachín seguía dormido.

**"Está** **muy mono cuando duerme"-**pensó la chica.

La pelirroja se sentó en el bordillo de la ventana, la cual se encontraba frente a la cama, donde dormía el espadachín y observaba por ella si venía Luffy o cualquier enemigo que los buscase.

_Con Luffy._

Una vez que Sara se fue a la casa del alcalde a ver como estaba Zoro, él fue en busca del domador y su amigo el león, a los cuales se encontró unos metros más adelante.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hace un momento he acabado contigo.- dijo Mooji.

- No es tan fácil acabar conmigo, soy un hombre de goma.- afirmó Luffy.

- ¡Un hombre de goma! No me hagas reír. Además ¿cómo se te ocurre volver a presentarte ante mí? Richi arráncale la cabeza a ese mocoso insolente.- ordenó al león.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que puedes matarme? Gomu gomu noTsuchi.- Sus brazos se estiraban a la vez que se en roscaban y cogían al león mandándolo por los aires.

- ¡RICHI! Al final sí que vas a ser de goma y lo único que puede causar eso es una Akuma no mi.- dijo asustado.

- Verdad, hace ya mucho tiempo me comí la Gomu gomu no mi- estas palabras la pronunció en un tono muy serio.

- ¡No me hagas daño! Te daré todo lo que quieras.- suplicó el domador.

- No hace falta… Nada de lo que hagas puede devolver le al perro su tesoro. Peor pagarás por lo que le has hacho. Gomu gomu no pistolu.

_Con Sara._

Desde la ventana observó cómo llegaron Nami y Búdol y minutos después lo hizo Luffy. La ladrona de piratas comenzó a gritar hacia el recién llegado, pero esos gritos se fueron apagando hasta que sólo se escuchó la voz del peli negro que le daba al perrito una bolsa de comida. Finalmente tras unas palabras de Luffy hacia el perro y este se fue con la bolsita de comida.


	7. Fuerza

Capitulo 7: Fuerza

Sara salió de la casa dejando a Zoro en los brazos de Morfeo. Una vez que llegó con los demás, encontró a un alcalde bastante alterado y Luffy lo animaba mientras que Nami le gritaba al más joven que no lo animase más.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la recién llegada.

-El alcalde quiere enfrentarse solo a Buggy y tu capitán no hace más que animarlo- le contestó la otra chica.

-Si es porque quiere proteger su ciudad, lo veo bien.- comentó con su característica sonrisa

-Tú estás igual de mal que él.- Nami empezó a andar hacia Luffy y el alcalde

-Puede ser, por algo somos hermanos.- dijo siguiendo a la chica.

La conversación entre las chicas se vio interrumpida por la explosión de la casa del alcalde y la onda expansiva los empujó unos metros. Durante unos segundos todos estuvieron algo aturdidos, sin saber que había pasado hasta que la voz del alcalde les devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Mi casa!-grito el anciano

-¡Zoro está durmiendo ahí, cabrones!- exclamó el más joven de todos

Los escombros empezaron a moverse dejando ver a un Zoro que no paraba de sobarse la cabeza y que seguía sentado.

-¡Vaya forma de despertarme!- comentó el chico enfadado.

-Díselo al payaso de pacotilla.- le habló Sara a la vez que le daba la mano ayudándolo a levantarse

-¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Soy el alcalde y pienso pararles los pies a esos malditos piratas!- anunció el alcalde de la ciudad.

-¡Eso es una locura! Necesita un plan o morirá- afirmó la ladrona de piratas.

-¡Lo sé y me da igual!- aseveró aquel anciano decidido.

La ladrona de piratas que tenía sujeto al alcalde lo soltó y este se fue a por Buggy dejando a los chicos allí.

- Estaba llorando- comentó Nami dirigiendo su mirada por donde se había ido el alcalde.

-¿Sí? No me he dado cuenta.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

-Esto se pone interesante.- opino Zoro que se encontraba sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

-Sí, shishishishi.- afirmó el capitán de aquella pequeña banda.

-No tiene gracia, ¿Qué creéis que le va a pasar al pobre alcalde cuando se encuentre cara a cara con Buggy y sus hombres?- comentó enfadada Nami.

-No te preocupes no le pasará nada, Luffy jamás lo permitiría, ¿no es cierto?- contestó la otra chica a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y observaba a su capitán.

-Cierto, ese viejo me cae bien. Además tenemos que llegar al Grand Line y para eso necesitamos el mapa.- afirmó el pelinegro sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Nos ayudarás Nami?-preguntó la pelirroja andando hacia sus amigos.

Nami en un principio no supo que contestar, pero después de que Luffy mencionara la palabra "botín", la chica no tardó ni dos segundos en decir que sí, aunque sólo serían socios por un tiempo limitado. Tras la charla el espadachín se puso en la cabeza su característico pañuelo verde oscuro. Sara no paró de repetirle, durante todo el camino, que se mantuvieran al margen que entre Luffy y ella podrían derrotarlos, pero el chico se negaba objetando que la única herida que tenía que curar era la de su orgullo.

Como en el camino de ida Zoro "se despisto" (según él) un par de veces, a la pelirroja de ojos azules se le ocurrió volver a usar aquella medida, aunque de otra forma, pensando que así estaría más atento para la próxima vez (aunque no le serviría de mucho) y no tardó mucho en ponerla en práctica.

-¡Zoro por ahí no es!- gritó al mismo tiempo que iba tras él y le cogía de la mano y lo llevaba con Luffy y Nami.

-¡SARA, SUELTAME LA MANO!- chilló el peli verde con la cara completamente roja mientras intenta zafarse del agarré de la chica, sin embargo cada vez que lo intentaba ella apretaba más haciendo que fuese imposible.- Ya hemos llegado con Luffy y Nami ¿no? Suéltame ya.

-¡No! Hasta que no lleguemos donde se encuentra ese payaso de pacotilla y sus compañeros, o prefieres que te coja del cuello de la camiseta como antes- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para parecer más alta que Zoro a la vez que se inclinaba hacia él- Y no intentes liberarte porque apretaré más y terminaré haciéndote daño.-comentó volviendo a su postura normal y siguiendo el camino.

Luffy veía divertido la escena y Nami alucinaba no podía creer que en un momento como ese se pusieran así, pero prosiguieron con su camino. No tardaron en llegar donde se encontraba Buggy y como le prometió a Zoro Sara le soltó la mano. Al llegar se encontraron que el alcalde estaba siendo asfixiado por la mano de Buggy. Luffy fue hacia él y se la quitó de encima.

-¡Voy a machacarte, Buggy!-le gritó el pelinegro al payaso.

-¡Eres valiente chaval!- le contestó a Luffy.

Mientras Nami le susurraba a Sara y a Zoro que ella no pensaba participar en ninguna pelea, dejando claro que solo quería coger el tesoro.

El anciano se levantó después de haber recuperado el aire, y les pidió a Luffy y compañía que no se metieran en su asunto, sin embargo a Luffy no se le ocurrió otra cosa que estamparlo contra la pared. La ladrona de piratas puso el grito en el cielo y empezó a preguntarle al pelinegro el porqué lo había hecho recibiendo una respuesta muy simple por parte de él "Es un pesado". Nami se dirigía a Luffy a recriminarle, pero fue parada por Sara.

-Ha sido una buena idea, sino se hubieran cargado al alcalde en un segundo- comentó Zoro haciendo que la ira que sentía Nami por el trato que había recibido el anciano por parte de Luffy desapareciera por completo.

-¡EH, NARIZOTAS!- gritó Luffy.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Disparad una bala Buggy!

Nami y Zoro se quitaron de la trayectoria de la bala la cual se dirigía hacia Luffy y Sara que no se habían movido.

-Luffy, Sara quitaos de ahí, os van a machacar- bramó Zoro.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien.- dijo la chica con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

-Además eso de huir no va conmigo-añadió el chico de goma- Gomu gomu no fussen.

Luffy se convirtió en un globo haciendo que la bala rebotará en su cuerpo y cambiara de trayectoria, volviendo por donde había venido, lo que provocó que al encontrar en contacto con la casa esta explotase y se creara una tremenda humareda. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados por lo que había hecho el pequeño.


	8. Zoro vs Kabaji, el acróbata

Capitulo 8: Zoro vs Kabaji, el acróbata.

La humareda se iba disipando poco a poco. Se podían ver los escombros de la casa y esparcidos sobre y debajo de ellos estaban los piratas de Buggy. En el otro lado los tres piratas y la ladrona se encontraban bien. Nami, comenzó a preguntar y a pedir explicaciones a Luffy sobre como lo había hecho, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del capitán de pelo azul.

-Vaya lío has organizado mocoso- la voz de Buggy provenía de detrás de uno de sus camaradas que había sido utilizado como escudo, a su lado se hallaba otro hombre, al que se le concia como Kabaji, el acróbata, que utilizó el mismo método que su capitán, pero en vez de usar a una persona utilizó al león que Luffy había vencido anteriormente.

Si esto sorprendió algo a los chicos, lo que en verdad lo hizo fue ver al domador del león levantarse con tan solo algunos rasguños. Mooji se enfadó tanto con su compañero por haber utilizado a su querido león como escudo que no se percató de la presencia de mugiwara y al hacerlo…

-¡Es el chico de sombrero de paja! ¡Él también ha comido una Akuma no mi y se ha convertido en un hombre de goma!- bramó el domador.

-¿Un hombre de goma?-cuestionó la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Sí-alegó el mencionado al mismo tiempo que se estiraba la cara.

-Mooji, si lo sabías ¿Porqué no me lo has dicho antes?- vociferó Buggy.

El domador fue lanzado por hacia Luffy mientras gritaba que se apartasen de su camino, pero el que acabó apartándose fue él de la patada que recibió por parte de Luffy. Tras él iba a atacar Kabaji, sin embargo fue detenido por Zoro.

-¡Me encanta luchar con profesional!- comentó Zoro

-Será un placer para mí matarte en un duelo entre espadachines… Roronoa Zoro.- afirmó el acróbata.

Los compañeros del peli verde se dieron cuenta que la herida de Zoro seguía sangrando. Luffy le pidió que descansara y que se lo dejaran a Sara y a él, pero el Kenshi se negó en rotundo alegando que se encontraba bien. El adversario de Zoro utilizó la desventaja de su enemigo a su favor, después de un truco que dejó al peli verde ciego por unos segundos le asestó una patada en la herida que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Zoro no podía moverse a causa del dolor y el acróbata lo volvió a atacar, sin embargo Zoro lo logró parar aunque se repitió la patada en la herida por parte de su adversario.

_POV Zoro_

Aquel tipo no paraba de darme patadas en la puta herida que me había hecho su capitán. A lo lejos escucho la voz de mi adversario que nos echa la culpa de las bajas de su tripulación y también oigo las voces de Nami y Sara.

-¿No vais a hacer nada? ¡Va a matar a vuestro compañero!-decía Nami a mis amigos.

-No, no lo matarán, confiamos en él, después de todo va a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo- la voz que contestó a Nami fue la de Sara e intuí su sonrisa, la cual era imborrable.

Las palabras de Sara eran ciertas, mi sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y mi aventura acababa de empezar con Luffy y Sara, además no puedo dejar que la basura que viene hacia mí me venza porque eso sí sería humillante.

_Fin POV Zoro_

Zoro se levantó y le asestó un puñetazo a Kabaji. Sus amigos y Nami se alegraron que el muchacho se repusiera y o recibiera aquel ataque que hubiese sido una muerte segura para el peli verde.

-¡Pero si que eres plasta, tío! Te gusta hurgar en la herida por lo que veo- dijo Zoro y con una de sus katanas se abrió más la herida, haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran horrorizados por el acto- Sabes quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo… Y voy a demostraros que esta herida no me afecta y comprobaras que no me llegas a la suela del zapato.

_Con Luffy, Nami y Sara._

El trío veía asombrado la pelea. Nami decidió que era el momento de ir a por el tesoro, no sin antes darle un ultimátum a Luffy en el que dejó muy claro que si conseguía el mapa que tenía Buggy de Grand Line volverían a ser socios. Luffy y Sara le desearon suerte y viceversa.

_Con Zoro._

El peli verde conseguía parar todas las estocadas del acróbata. El último ataque fueron unas peonzas y luego pretendía atacar desde el aire, pero lo iba a hacer con ayuda de su capitán y habría funcionado si Luffy no hubiera intervenido pisando la mano del capitán peli azul, añadiendo que esa pelea era de Zoro y de Kabaji y que no tenía que meterse.

Kabaji, seguía cayendo. Zoro logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos. En la cara del acróbata se dibujo una sonrisa bastante arrogante, pues veía que no le quedaba mucho para alcanzar su ansiada victoria, sin embargo Zoro no estaba dispuesto a cederse la.

- Ya basta, estoy cansado- dijo el peli verde.

-¿Cansado? ¿Entonces te rindes? Normal con esa herida no durarías mucho- le contestó su contrincante, pero el hombre de Buggy terminó en el suelo tras una patada en el monociclo.

-¡Sí estoy cansado! Pero sólo de tus inútiles trucos acrobáticos- tras decir esto Zoro se puso en posición al mismo tiempo que Kabaji se levantaba y corría para atacarle- Oni Kiri.

Después del ataque de Zoro el silencio volvió, el acróbata quedó inconsciente y Zoro se tumbó a dormir.

-Sara, encárgate de la herida de Zoro mientras yo me encargo del resto- ordenó Luffy a la vez que se crujía los dedos.

-Hai, sencho.- respondió la nombrada.

- ¿Capitán? No me digas que sois piratas- dijo un poco incrédulo Buggy.

-¡Pues sí! Y quiero que me des el mapa de Grand Line.- pidió el peli negro.

-No me hagas reír, para eso un grumete como tú necesita poder y dinero ¿No sabes que no es una ruta de cruceros de placer, desgraciado?-le preguntó haciendo ver que Luffy no era nadie.

-Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas.- le contestó el chico.

-¡Ja, si tú llegas a ser el rey de los piratas yo seré dios! Además yo seré el que se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas.- habló el hombre con nariz de payaso.

-Cierra el pico y prepárate para luchar, cobarde- le ordenó el más joven.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, sabes cuando veo ese sombrero de paja que llevas, me viene a la memoria un imbécil de pelo rojo.

-¿…Un pelirrojo…?- preguntó Luffy estupefacto.

Las palabras que mencionó Buggy llegaron a los oídos de Sara, que todavía no había empezado a curar al chico, dejándola igual que Luffy. Zoro que todavía estaba inconsciente también las escuchó y mientras se le cerraban los ojos no pudo apartar la mirada de la chica.


	9. Luffy vs Buggy

Capitulo 9: Luffy vs Buggy.

Sara estaba curando la herida de Zoro al mismo tiempo que ponía atención a la charla que tenían los dos capitanes que se encontraban frente a frente.

-Un pelirrojo… ¿te refieres a Shanks?- preguntó Luffy.

- Así que le conoces- afirmó Buggy.

- ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntarle el pelinegro.

-No estoy seguro pero… quizás pueda averiguarlo- le contestó el payaso.

-Me estas liando ¡Cretino!- le grito sombrero de paja.

-No te pases conmigo, mocoso. Además sólo proporciono información si consigo algo a cambio, y aunque tu vida está en mis manos no te voy a decir nada- dijo el peli azul.

-Pues te lo arrancaré a la fuerza…-dijo el chico.

De los zapatos del payaso salieron unos cuchillos, y se dividió en dos a partir de la cintura y atacó a Luffy, este logró esquivar el ataque. El siguiente en atacar fue Luffy, el cual estiró su brazo y se agarró en el marco de una ventana y volvió a poner su brazo normal intentando darle en la cara a su contrincante, pero Buggy separó su cabeza del resto del cuerpo evitado el golpe, con lo que el pelinegro se estrelló contra una casa. El chico se puso en pie, sin embargo el capitán payaso fue mucho más rápido y le lanzó su antebrazo, que iba dirigido a la cara del joven. Logró pararlo, aunque Buggy hizo que su antebrazo se dividiera de nuevo a partir de la muñeca haciendo le un corte en la mejilla a Luffy y que callera de espaldas.

-¡Maldito seas!- Bramó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-Perdona por esa herida en la cara- dijo el payaso sarcásticamente.

-Sí, pero no te perdono que hayas estropeado mi sombrero.- le contestó el chico seriamente.

El hombre de la nariz roja no entendía el porqué su contrincante se ponía tan serio por haberle hecho una raja en su sombrero hasta que el chico le explicó que ese sombrero era su tesoro y que no le permitiría a nadie que le pusiese un dedo encima. Esto le hizo gracia a Buggy y de su mano que todavía no habían vuelto a su sitio correspondiente, se deshizo de uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzó a Luffy para distraerle, el chico consiguió esquivarlo, sin embargo tras aquel cuchillo iba la mano de Buggy directa hacia el sombrero de paja atravesándolo y llevándoselo hacia él.

-¡Jajajaja que idiota! Un sombrero tan asqueroso es tu tesoro- dijo el peli azul soltando el sombrero.

Luffy se enfadaba más por momentos y el hecho de escuchar las palabras de aquel tipo que tenía delante rompieron la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡ES EL SOMBRERO DE SHANKS!- gritó Luffy

-¿El sombrero de Shanks? Ya decía que me recordaba a ese idiota. Shanks y yo pertenecimos a la misma tripulación hace siglos- comentó más para sí que para el resto mientras escupía hacia el sombrero.

-Shanks era un gran hombre ¿Cómo iba ser compañero de alguien tan miserable como tú?- dijo al mismo tiempo que usaba su ataque de antes salvo con una diferencia en vez de darle en la cara como pensaba que iba a hacer Buggy, Luffy le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

El pelinegro recogió el sombrero del suelo, se sentó sobre el payaso y comenzó a limpiar el escupitajo del sombrero en la camisa de su adversario. El capitán payaso no paraba de decirle lo guarro que era por limpiar el escupitajo en su camisa y el dueño de este que la persona que de verdad era guarro era el por la acción que había hecho. Buggy comenzó a relatarle a Luffy el episodio que según él había hecho que Shanks se convirtiera en su mayor odio. Al final de aquel relato el pelinegro llegó a la conclusión que lo único que había hecho su amigo pelirrojo fue salvarle de morir ahogado.

_Con Sara y Zoro._

Sara hacía ya un buen rato que había terminado de curarle la herida a su compañero y ahora se dedicaba a observar la pelea entre los capitanes con una mezcla de sentimientos bastante fuerte. Entre aquellas emociones se encontraba la frustración y el enfado por lo que Buggy había dicho sobre su padre y las risas hacia el sombrero de paja que había pertenecido a su padre y en esos momento era el de Luffy, pero aquello no hizo que a la chica se le pasara por la cabeza actuar, confiaba en que su hermano pusiera en su sitio a aquel tipejo.

En algún momento de la pelea Zoro se despertó e intentó incorporarse.

-No hagas ningún movimiento, asique ni intentes levantarte, después de tu gran heroicidad me ha costado la misma vida curarte la herida- ordenó la chica seria y sin apartar la mirada de la pelea.

El peli verde no dijo nada en ese momento, sólo dirigió su mano hacia donde se encontraba la herida y noto como esta había comenzado a cerrarse.

-¿Cómo…?-intentó preguntar el chico.

-Usé el frasquito que te enseñé en la casa del alcalde y no te la toques, aunque haya empezado a cerrarse aún puede volver a abrirse- le cortó la pelirrojo todavía seria.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo y escuchado la conversación de los capitanes y en algún momento de esta el espadachín se volvió a quedar dormido.

_Con Luffy y Nami._

Buggy volvió a dividirse en dos por la cadera. La parte superior fue a por Nami, quién salía de no se sabe donde, con una bolsa enorme. Luffy quién estaba frente s la parte inferior de su adversario y se le ocurrió darle una patada en la entre pierna para que dejara a la chica tranquila y recordara que él era su contrincante.

-Nami, deja el tesoro y lárgate, sino te perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo- le ordenó el chico.

-¡No pienso abandonar mi botín! ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?-le preguntó la chica.

-¿Tu botín?- le cuestionó incrédulo el payaso.

-¡Claro, los tesoros que robo a los piratas son mi botín, por algo soy una ladrona! ¡Y si digo que este es mi botín lo es y punto!- sentenció la pelirroja.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- la apoyó el pelinegro.

-¡Esos tesoros son míos! ¿No has oído hablar de la ética?- le recriminó el payaso.

-Cínico, tú también eres un ladrón, y por lo menos yo no he caído tan bajo como cualquier asqueroso pirata.-dijo Nami.

Buggy de nuevo usó el poder de la Bara Bara no mi, para quitarle el tesoro a la ladrona. Luffy se dio cuenta que los pies del payaso no volaban como lo hacían el resto de sus partes y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, estampándole los dedos contra el suelo y a pellizcarle. El payaso peli azul se dio la vuelta para recriminarle al chico que ya era suficiente. Nami aprovechó el despiste del pirata para pegarle con la bolsa del tesoro, sin embargo Buggy cogió la bolsa y comenzó a forcejear. El pirata con la nariz de payaso cogió la bolsa con la boca y preparó sus manos que empuñaban cada una un arma blanca, para matar a Nami por la espalda, pero Luffy fue más rápido y consiguió darle una patada en la cara, con lo que se estampó en el suelo y el tesoro quedó esparcido por el suelo.

-¡Esta última patada es de parte del alcalde!-le dijo Luffy.

-Arigatou- le agradeció la pelirroja inclinándose.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió el chico- ¡Cierto el mapa!- y se fue a por aquel objeto.

-¡Jooo, todo mi tesoro por el suelo!- dijo la chica sentando se mientras lo recogía.

-¡Ya tengo el mapa de Grand Line!- gritó el chico feliz.

-¡Un segundo mocoso!- lo paró Buggy.

-¿Aún sigues vivo?- preguntó Luffy al otro pirata.

-¡Te mataré por esto!- sentenció el payaso- Bara Bara parts ¿porqué…?

-Si te falta algo, quizás sea esto- le dijo la chica, la cual había robado y atado las partes de su enemigo.

-Shishishishi, ¡Déjame el resto a mí!- le comentó a Nami-Y tú Buggy ¡Largo de aquí!

-No, no lo hagas- le pidió el peli azul.

-Gomu Gomu nooooo Bazuuka.


	10. Animales exóticos,una promesa y un adiós

Capítulo 10: Animales exóticos, una promesa y un adiós

Luffy y Nami no tardaron en llegar donde se encontraban Sara y Zoro. La ojiazul los estaba esperando de pie.

- Veo que le has dado de su propia medicina- le dijo feliz la chica de larga melena, dando le un abrazo a su hermano.

- Claro, no iba a dejar que ese narizotas se saliera con la suya y menos después de lo que le ha hecho al sombrero- le respondió deshaciendo el abrazo y colocándose el sombrero.

-Dejaos de abrazos fraternales y despertad a Zoro para que nos vayamos- ordenó Nami a lo que Luffy aceptó.

El chico se inclinó y empezó a darle palmadas en la cabeza hasta que se despertó. El peli verde lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si había terminado todo, e intentó levantarse, pero no podía y recibió una reprimenda por parte de Sara.

-Chicos, no sois normales, con esa herida tú deberías estar medio muerto- dijo Nami señalando al espadachín.

-¿Y por qué me incluyes a mí?- le preguntó Luffy a su nueva amiga.

-¡TÚ ERES EL MENOS NORMAL, BAKA!- grito la pelirroja.

-Nami, cálmate, no sirve de nada que te alteres- le comento Sara posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su nueva compañera de aventuras.

-Dios, tú eres la única persona de esta tripulación que es normal- le contestó la chica dando le un abrazo.

-Claro soy un chica normal- dijo susurrando con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Por cierto…deberíamos de despertar al alcalde- Luffy interrumpió aquel momento entre las chicas, pero justo en ese momento apareció un numeroso grupo de personas.

-Somos los habitantes de la ciudad- dijo un hombre alto.

-¿Ha habido una contienda entre piratas? ¿Sabéis que ha pasado?- preguntó otro hombre pero más bajo que el anterior.

-Los ciudadanos… creía que erais de la tripulación de Buggy. La verdad es que bastante complicado de explicar. Veréis…- intentó explicar Nami, pero fu interrumpida por el hombre alto.

-¡ALCALDE!- gritó el hombre.

Todos fueron a ver como se encontraba el alcalde, e intentaron despertarlo, pero no lo consiguieron, y empezaron a preguntar qué había pasado y quién le había hecho eso al alcalde. Luffy no tuvo otra idea que pedirles perdón por lo que le había ocurrido. Los ciudadanos al escuchar las palabras de Luffy se enfadaron y cogieron las armas que habían soltado para atender al alcalde. Nami estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su socio y al ver como el ambiente se caldeaba intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Luffy no cerró su boca y afirmó que eran piratas y tras esas palabras todos os habitantes fueron detrás de ellos. El pelinegro cogió a Zoro y los tres salieron corriendo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bocazas, Luffy?- preguntó Sara poniéndose a su lado cargada con su parte del tesoro.

-Me encanta esta ciudad- dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó la ladrona de piratas.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Todos han salido en defensa del alcalde! ¡Y parecen realmente furioso!- comentó echando un vistazo hacia la multitud que les perseguía.

Los chicos giraron en un callejón, aún seguidos por la multitud, sin embargo no fue por mucho tiempo más, ya que Shushú apareció tras ellos impidiendo que sus perseguidores siguieran avanzando. Después de la aparición del perro llegaron más tranquilos al puerto.

-¿Es tú barco, Nami?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-Más o menos, se lo robé a unos piratas- le explico la pelirroja.

-No esperábamos otra cosa de ti- dijo y se encaminó al barco de su hermano- voy a preparar la barca para el herido.- y saltó a la barca.

-¡Te estábamos esperando maldita ladrona!- gritó un pirata que salía de la barca de Nami.

-Sois vosotros…- dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?- volvió a preguntar Luffy.

-No exactamente- contestó.

-Sus amigos ¡Ni muertos!- chilló otro pirata que salió también de la barca de la muchacha.

-Vemos que trabajas en grupo, que sepáis que os daremos una paliza, pardillos.- dijo un tercer pirata.

Los tres piratas se bajaron del barco que ahora pertenecía a Nami y anduvieron hacia ellos.

-¿Sabéis que está mal apropiarse de lo ajeno…?- cuestionó uno de los piratas.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza a Zoro- Alegra esa cara.

- mmmm- Zoro hizo aquel sonido con una cara sombría.

Después de ver le la cara al peli verde aquellos tres piratas saltaron al agua asustados y empezaron a nadar sin rumbo. Sara había observado todo desde la barca y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. La chica se bajo y fue con el grupo.

- Todo está listo. ¿Nami te importa que vaya en tu barca?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-No adelante- contestó a la vez que le tendía la mano para que subiera.

Antes de que Sara subiera su hermano se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Luego Luffy subió con Zoro y colocó al chico donde Sara le dijo. Ambas barcas izaron las velas y justo en ese momento el alcalde apareció por la calle por la que ellos habían llegado al puerto.

-¡GRACIAS POR TODO!-chilló el hombre.

Los dos botes se alejaron del puerto y estuvieron viajando en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Nami se dio cuenta que Luffy no llevaba su parte del tesoro. El capitán le explicó que le había mandado a Sara dejar el tesoro en el pueblo para su reconstrucción. Después de escucharlo la chica cogió a Luffy por el cuello del chaleco para lanzarlo al mar, al final le soltó y se unió a las risas de Zoro y Sara.

Serían las tres o cuatro de la tarde cuando la pelirroja de ojos marrones terminó de arreglarle el sombrero al chico de goma, pero no duró mucho porque su dedo volvió a romper la copa del sombrero, recibiendo por parte de la chica un pinchazo en el entrecejo.

-Eh, vosotros dejad de gritar, no me dejáis dormir, aunque de todas formas tengo hambre.- se quejo Zoro.

-¿Nami, no tienes nada de comer?- preguntó Sara.

-¿No me digas que no se os ha ocurrido traer ni comida ni agua?- les cuestiono a sus nuevos acompañantes.

-Había traído la comida justa para la próxima isla, pero entre Luffy y Zoro se la comieron toda- le explico la chica.

-¡Chicos, una isla!- avisó el pelinegro.

-Sí, aunque no nos sirve, es una isla desierta, lo mejor es pasar de largo.- dijo la navegante.

-A lo mejor encuentro a alguien para mi tripulación- le recordó a la chica.

-¡Chotto mate!- les gritó Nami.

-Míralo por el lado positivo a lo mejor hay algo de comida- intentó animarla Sara.

Finalmente Nami aceptó a regañadientes, al llegar vieron que la isla como les había explicado la pelirroja estaba desierta y solo veían árboles. Luffy en un principio quería que Zoro fuese con ellos, sin embargo las chicas le prohibieron que levantase, ya que se había vuelto a dormir y todavía tenía que recuperarse de la herida, después de escuchar a las chicas fueron a investigar la isla. Al principio sólo veían árboles, pero a medida que iban más adentro, aparecían animales muy raros como: un zorro con cresta, cola y barbillas de gallo, una serpiente con pelaje, orejas y cola de conejo.

-Vaya bosque en el que nos hemos ido a meter- dijo Sara fascinada.

-¡Prohibido pasar de aquí!- habló una voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Habéis oído eso?- pregunto Luffy.

-¿Quién ha hablado?-volvió a preguntar Nami.

-¡El guardián de este bosque!- gritó.- ¡Si no queréis morir, salid ahora, piratas!

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- cuestionó la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Lo mismo ha visto las barcas y como la tuya tiene la vela con la marca de Buggy…- intentó explicar pero fue cortada.

-¡Escuchad atentamente! Si dais un paso más, caerá sobre vosotros el castigo del bosque y moriréis.- interrumpió el guardián del bosque.

-¿Dónde te escondes?¡Sal!- le ordenó Nami

-Debe estar por ahí…- dijo Luffy dando un paso.

-¡No deis ni un paso más!- Luffy no hizo caso a l advertencia y dio otro paso- ¡La venganza del bosque será terrible!- bramó el guardián y disparó a Luffy, pero la bala rebotó en su cuerpo- ¿Eh?

-¡La balas rebotan en tu cuerpo!- dijo sorprendida.

-No me gustan las sorpresa- comento serio sin hacer ningún caso a lo que había dicho Nami.

Los chicos siguieron el recorrido que había hecho la bala y les llevó a un hombre que estaba atrapado en un cofre y llevaba en aquella isla veinte años, el hombre les explicó que sus compañeros le habían dejado solo porque no apareció a la hora de zarpar, después de haber estado buscando durante largo tiempo un tesoro que debía estar en aquella isla y él estaba inconsciente y dentro de aquel baúl, tras a verse caído desde un pequeño monte donde vio cinco cofres del tesoro. Nami decidió que iban a ayudar a Gaimon, Luffy se encargó de subir. El chico encontró los tesoros, pero se negó a bajarlos, en ese momento el hombre entendió que soso cofres estaban vacíos.

Una vez que Luffy bajó, el chico le al hombre preguntó si quería formar parte de su tripulación, a lo que Gaimon se negó alegando que tenía el deber de cuidar a los animales que vivían en aquel bosque, a cambio les dio provisiones para que pudieran llegar hasta la próxima isla tranquilamente. Los chicos se despidieron del hombre y este les deseo suerte para que Luffy encontrara el One Piece y se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas.

La noche había caído y por decisión de Sara, Luffy se quedó a hacer guardia, el chico se encontraba en la proa de su bote, tumbando, mirando las estrellas, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del bote de las chicas. El pelinegro giró la cabeza encontrándose a una Nami que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó y volvió a ver el cielo estrellado.

-La verdad es que no podía dormir. Luffy…- lo llamó y ella también miró a las estrellas

-Sí.

-Sara es hija de Shanks, ¿no es cierto?- el chico asintió- pero tú no lo eres. ¿cómo es eso de que sois hermanos?

-Fue por una promesa que le hice a su padre.

"Flashback".

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Shanks había rescatado a Luffy y por lo tanto hacía un par de semanas que el hombre perdió su brazo izquierdo. Con la ayuda de Sara y del médico del barco, la herida que le había dejado el rey marino, estaba casi curada.

Sara se había quedado con Makino y toda la tripulación en la taberna, mientras que Luffy y Shanks salieron a dar un paseo. En un principio la pequeña quería acompañarlos, pero su padre le dijo que no, alegando que tenían que hablar de hombre a hombre, por lo que al final se quedó en el bar.

-Sara me ha dicho que os vais dentro de unos cuatro días.- dijo Luffy.

-Con que lo sabe.

-Sí, me contó que se lo había escuchado decir a Yasopp.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo de hombre a hombre. Luffy, para Sara eres una persona muy importante y quiero que cuides de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que cuide de ella si…?- enseguida el pequeño lo entendió- No va a ir con vosotros.

-No, nuestra siguiente parada es Grand Line y todavía es muy pequeña, para ir.

-No es tan pequeña, pero… la verdad es que me gustaría que fuese mi namaka y me convirtiera en el rey de los piratas.

-Y sé que ha ella también le gustaría y también sé que contigo lograría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre, por eso te pido que la cuides- dijo Shanks al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y le tendía la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Claro que la cuidaré, es mi namaka.- le aseguró Luffy estrechando la mano del pelirrojo, con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo que el mayor también sonriera.

Pasaron tres días desde la charla entre Shanks y Luffy, el día anterior a la partida del pelirrojo y su tripulación, padre e hija se encontraban en la playa que había cerca del pueblo. El mayor le confesó a su hija el secreto que llevaba guardando desde que habían decidido que partirían hacía su nueva aventura, pero sin ella. En un principio se negó y le dijo a su padre que él no la quería, y que la abandonaba sólo porque no quería hacerse cargo de ella. Pero tras la charla que tuvo con el contramaestre, quién la hizo entrar en razón, aceptó.

La noche había llegado, ya sólo quedaban horas para la partida de la tripulación de Shanks y Sara todavía no había dado, con el paradero de su padre, para pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho en la playa, por lo que decidió ir a su camarote para sacar sus cosas. Allí se lo encontró, la esperaba sentado en su cama con el osito de peluche que le regalaron él y su fallecida esposa cuando tan solo tenía dos años.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije en la playa papá.- se disculpo la pequeña.

-Creo que yo también tengo parte de culpa, debí decírtelo antes para que te mentalizaras.

-La verdad es que sí-dijo la chica y miró a los ojos de su padre que en ese momento le reprochaba lo que había dicho- pero a lo hecho pecho ¿no?- la pequeña le sonrió y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, peque.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?-dijo la pelirroja levantando la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hey! No quiero verte llorar, te acuerda de la promesa que le hicimos a tu madre.

-Sí, que no estaríamos tristes, en definitiva que seríamos fuertes- le recitó Sara quitándose las lágrimas y con otra sonrisa en los labios.

Shanks pasó esa noche con su hija recordando esos momentos tan especiales que habían vivido juntos y que no los volverían a tener hasta que llegara el momento en el que Sara cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho aquella mañana en el puerto, ser una de las piratas más temidas y que para ello formaría parte de la tripulación del rey de los piratas, o sea, formar parte de la tripulación de Luffy. En aquella despedida a cada uno de los pequeños les entregó un objeto muy especial para él, formalizado así su promesa a Luffy le dio su sombrero de paja que debía devolvérselo cuando fuera el rey de los piratas, y a su hija le dio una cadena con una estrella, este colgante había pertenecido a su madre.

Finalmente el barco de Shanks partió dejando a los dos pequeños en el puerto viendo como el navío se alejaba por el horizonte. A Luffy se le empezaron a escapar las lágrimas que había intentado esconder en la partida de Shanks, pero el apretón en la mano que recibió por parte de Sara hizo que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir, porque si había alguien que lo estaba pasando realmente mal era Sara.

"Fin Flashback"

-Después de eso Sara y yo nos criamos juntos y nos convertimos en hermanos.

* * *

Quiero darles las gracias a Bego-Bura-XD y a Katty_Z por sus comentarios, cada vez que leo vuestros reviews me alegran el día y a todos aquellos que me leen, aunque no comenten ^^


	11. Capitán Usopp

Capitulo 11: El capitán Usopp.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, y los chicos ya estaban despiertos, cada uno iba a lo suyo, Nami observaba un mapa, Luffy estaba sentado en la proa del barco mirando el horizonte y Zoro intentaba dormir mientras Sara le quitaba la venda para ver si la herida había cicatrizado completamente.

-Luffy ¿piensa entrar así a Grand Line?- pregunto Nami.

-Cierto, ese melenas nos ha dado mucha fruta…pero necesitamos carne.- le contesto el chico.

-¡No! no hablo de comida- le dijo la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Claro, no hay ni cerveza ni sake- añadió Zoro.

-Chicos, lo que Nami intenta deciros es que Grand Line es un lugar peligroso, los piratas con los que nos enfrentaremos estarán mejor armados y tendrán barcos enormes, en pocas palabras, con las barcas no llegaríamos ni a la primera isla.- les explico Sara.

-¿Y qué proponéis?- les consultó el capitán.

-Un poco más al sur hay un pueblo…Buscaremos un barco allí.- dijo la navegante.

-¡Y comeremos carne!- gritó Luffy feliz.

-¡Deja de pensar por un momento en comida!- le regaño la pelirroja de ojos azules.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya se encontraban en la isla. Los cuatro bajaron y ataron amarras. Habían planeado quedarse un par de días o hasta que consiguieran un barco. Luffy y Nami se pusieron a hablar, mientras Sara los escuchaba, pero su charla fue interrumpida por Zoro.

-Chicos hay algo que me intriga…- todos miraron hacia donde la mano del peli verde señalaba- ¿Qué miran esos?

Se trataba de cuatro chicos, tres de ellos no tendrían más de nueve años y el último tendría unos diecisiete años como Luffy. Aquellos cuatro jóvenes estaban escondidos detrás de un tronco. Al ser descubiertos por Luffy y compañía los más pequeños huyeron dejando solo al mayor, que se acerco a los piratas.

-¡Soy Usopp, capitán de la banda pirata de este pueblo! ¡Respetado por la ley y admirado por todo el pueblo! ¡Soy un héroe!- gritó el chico.

-Que yo sepa ningún pirata es respetado por la ley y menos se alegra de ser un héroe- susurró Sara para ella, pero Zoro que estaba a su lado la escuchó y no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Os advierto que no ataquéis mi pueblo o mi ejercito de ochenta millones de hombres os matará!- bramó el chico.

-¡Mentiroso!-le gritó Nami.

-¡Me han descubierto!- se dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Si se te notaba a leguas que estabas mintiendo- le dijo la otra chica.

-¡Me he delatado por exagerar!- se seguía diciendo el chico.

-Jajaja, eres muy gracioso, chaval- le comentó Luffy.

-¿Enano, no te burles de mí! ¡No te lo permitiré, por eso me llama "Usopp el orgulloso", porque no soporto las burlas!- les dijo serio.

Sara decidió intervenir para que la cosa no fuera a mayores. La ojiazul le pidió a Usopp que les dijera un lugar para poder comer y así podrían hablar tranquilamente sobre el porqué estaban allí. El chico aceptó y les llevó a un mesón que había cerca de aquella playa.

-Con que quieres ampliar tu tripulación y conseguir un barco- dijo Usopp.

-Exacto- le contestó mientras cogía un trozo de carne y se lo zampaba.

-¡Eso sí es una aventura!- comentó el recién conocido- Sabes ahí podemos conseguir un barco… os aviso no es gran cosa pero…

-¿Ahí?- le corto la ojimarrón.

-En el pueblo hay una mansión y la dueña tiene un barco…- Usopp les contó la historia de aquella chica llamada Kaya, en un par de ocasiones fue interrumpido por Luffy y Zoro que le pedían a la camarera les trajera más comida y más sake respectivamente, pero Sara y Nami le hicieron continuar.

Después de escuchar la historia de Kaya, decidieron que no iban a coger el barco y que se irían después de haber comprado lo que necesitaban.

Usopp les propuso unirse a su banda pirata como capitán a lo que los cuatro se negaron en rotundo. Luego el chico se fue, alegando que tenía una cita muy importante.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando la banda pirata de Usopp apareció, querían saber donde se encontraba su capitán. Al ver que habían terminado de comer, creyeron que se habían comido a su amigo y a Zoro no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gastarles una broma afirmando aquella idea de que se habían comido a su querido capitán. Los chicos no tuvieron otra reacción que llamar ogra a Nami y desmallarse. Mientras que Luffy Sara y Zoro se reían Nami estaba muy enfadada por lo que habían dicho aquellos niños y le echaba las culpas al peli verde. La chica de pelo largo se levantó y se acercó a los niños para despertarlos. En un principio los tres pequeños seguían asustados, pero después de las explicaciones de Sara sobre lo que realmente había pasado con su capitán se tranquilizaron y se presentaron.

-¿Tenía una cita?- preguntó Piiman, el cual tenía el pelo verde.

-Eso ha dicho, no hace ni un minuto que se ha ido- le respondió Zoro.

-Es cierto, a esta hora siempre va a la mansión- recodó el pequeño que llevaba gafas y que se llamaba Tamanegi.

-¿A la casa de la chica enferma?-preguntó a esta vez Nami.

-Sí- respondió el chico de pelo morada y que llevaba una gorra de un color naranja rojizo, llamado Ninjin.

-¿Y qué hace allí?- les interrogó la ojiazul.

-Contar mentiras.- contestó Ninjin.

-Jooo…, que morro-se quejó Luffy.

-Él tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo, ¿verdad?- dijo Piiman

-Sí, es un buen tipo- comentó Tamanegi apoyando a su amigo.

Los tres amigos le s explicaron que Usopp iba todos los días a casa de la joven para animarla, contándole historias que eran mentiras. Y desde que lo hacía la salud de Kaya había mejorado notoriamente. Después de escuchar a los pequeños, Luffy decidió que irían a la casa de la chica a pedirle el barco. Tamanegi, Piiman y Ninjin los condujeron a los chicos a la casa de la muchacha. Los siete entraron saltando la verja y caminaron hasta donde se suponía que estaba Usopp.

-¡CAPITÁN!- gritaron los chicos.

-Así es, así empezaron a llamarme- le seguía contando a la chica que estaba asomada a la ventana, pero al darse cuenta que las voces provenían de abajo, buscó a los dueños de las voces.- ¡Qué hacéis aquí!

-¡Ellos querían verte!- gritaron al unísono apuntando a Luffy y a su banda.

-Sabes Kaya ellas han venido desde muy lejos para escuchar mis historias y formar parte de mi banda- le dijo a la chica bajando se del árbol y poniéndose al lado del pelinegro.

-¡Te equivocas, Usopp! Venimos a pedirte un favor- dijo Luffy colocándose bajo la ventana de la chica.

-¿Un favor? ¿yo?- preguntó sorprendida la chica rubia.

-Sí, necesitamos un barco muy grande….- le comentó a la vez que estiraba los brazos.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Esto es propiedad privada!- interrumpió un hombre Luffy.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Es el mayordomo- le susurró Piiman.

-Escucha Kuro-san, estas personas…- intentó hablar Kaya, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No quiero saber nada! ¡ya hablaremos luego!- la interrumpió-Vosotros salid de aquí inmediatamente ¿o acaso traéis algún recado?

-Venía pedir el barco- contestó Luffy.

-¡Ni hablar!- Luffy tras escuchar lo se deprimió.-Vaya…eres Usopp ¿verdad?-le dijo a Usopp-He oído hablar mucho de ti, chico…eres famoso en todo el pueblo.

-Gracias, puedes llamarme capitán Usopp y acepto tus disculpas- le comentó.

-Los guardias… te ven a menudo merodeando por la casa ¿qué es lo que andas buscando?- le preguntó Kuro.

-La verdad, es que busco a un topo gigante que se esconde en el jardín…- le contestó el chico.

-Jujuju, tienes mucha imaginación- comentó el mayordomo.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-¡Sólo eres el hijo de un maldito pirata! ¡Y no volverás a acercarte a la señorita!- le gritó.

**"Ya decía yo que se parecía a él, son padre e hijo jaja"**- pensó feliz Sara.

-¿Un maldito piratas, dices?- le interrogó Usopp

-Sí…alguien de tu calaña no puede tener tratos con la señorita… y si lo que quieres en realidad es dinero sólo tienes que pedirlo- le dijo Kuro.

-¡KURO-SAN, BASTA! ¡PIDELE DISCULPAS A USOPP!- le grito Kaya a su mayordomo.

-No tengo porque disculparme, solamente he dicho la verdad- le contestó a la rubia, y volvió su atención hacia Usopp- Lo sé todo… el necio de tu padre os abandonó a tu madre y a ti y nunca más volvió al pueblo…- le dijo con desprecio.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI PADRE!- le gritó enfadado el pelinegro.

-Ni tú de enfadarte. La verdad ofende, ¿eh? ¿No sería mejor que contar una de tus mentiras? Podrías decir que tu padre es comerciante y que por eso no está en casa nunca o que él no es tu verdadero padre.- le sugirió el hombre

-¡CÁLLA!- bramó el joven al mismo tiempo que le asestaba el puñetazo en la cara de Kuro.

-¡De tal palo tal astilla, como no sabes que decir recurres a la violencia!- le recriminó el hombre que llevaba las gafas.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE SER EL HIJO DE UN PIRATA Y TAMBIÉN DE SER UN LOBO DE MAR!- vociferó Usopp -QUIZÁS SEA UN MTIROSO…TAL COMO DICES… ¡PERO NO ME AVERGÜENZO PARA NADA DE SER EL HIJO DE UN PIRATA!

-¡Capitán!- gritaron los tres niños.

-Hablas de los piratas como si fuesen grandes marineros, Usopp. Pero me temo que esa idea no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, aunque reconozco que hay cosas que pasan de padres a hijos. Por mí, puedes seguir mintiendo y usando la violencia para defender tu postura- habló Kuro- ¡Pero no permitiré que te acerques a la señorita ni que intentes robarle su patrimonio!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, desgraciado?- le preguntó Usopp airado.

-¡TU PADRES ES UN LADRÓN Y TÚ VAS A SEGUIR SUS PASOS!- le gritó el mayordomo.

Usopp intentó volver a pegar al mayordomo de Kaya, pero fue parado por Sara quién le sujetó el brazo y un grito de su amiga.

-¡PARA USOPP!- le pidió su amiga.

-No merece la pena, lo único que conseguirás es malgastar fuerza.-le susurró la pelirroja.

Al final Usopp se fue prometiendo no volver nunca más. Tamanegi, Piiman, Ninjin y Luffy intentaron vengar a su amigo, pero entre Nami, Zoro y Sara lograron sujetarlos y se fueron. Justo antes de irse Sara se acerco a Kuro.

-Me alegro de verlo capitán Kuro, espero que no haga una de las suyas- le susurro la chica a lo que el hombre se quedó estupefacto.

-Creo que se equivoca- le contestó serio.

-Yo creo que no- le dijo divertida al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

Sara no tardó en encontrar a sus amigos, pues no se encontraban muy lejos. Nami estaba sentada sobre la valla y Zoro sobre el suelo igual que los piratas de Usopp, aunque faltaba uno.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó su compañero peli verde.

-Sólo saludando a una viejo conocido- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿A uno conocido?-preguntó esta vez Nami.

-Sí no te preocupes-le contestó la chica- por cierto ¿y Lu?

-Creó que fue a buscar al capitán.

_Con Luffy_

Luffy siguió a Usopp hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde el chico de pelo rizado se sentó y miró al horizonte y a Luffy se le ocurrió una idea para intentar animarlo. Se subió a un árbol que había al lado del chico, una de las ramas de aquel árbol estaba justo encima de su nuevo amigo y se colgó boca abajo para saludarlo, pero más bien hizo lo contrario.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?- dijo Luffy.

-¡Eres tú, me has asustado!-le grito.

-Tu padre es Yassop- afirmo el chico con el sombrero de paja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le interrogó Usopp.

-Verás de pequeño conocí a tu padre, el viajaba en el barco del padre de Sara- le explico Luffy- y la verdad es que te pareces muchísimo a él.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?- preguntó curioso y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que sigue con Shanks, sabes Yasopp forma parte de mi tripulación favorita- le contestó el pelinegro de chaleco rojo.

-¡ESPERA CON SHANKS!- le chilló sorprendido.- ¿¡Y TU AMIGA SARA ES SU HIJA!?

-Sí, ¿y cómo es que conoces a Shanks?-preguntó

-Claro, es un pirata muy famoso…

La conversación entre los dos jóvenes siguió, Luffy le contó todo lo que sabía de Yasopp, y recalcó sobre todo su magnífica puntería y lo pesado que era hablando de su hijo, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por unas voces que provenía de debajo del acantilado, sus dueños eran Kuro y un tal Jango, así lo había llamado el mayordomo de Kaya. Los chicos se tumbaron al filo del acantilado y escucharon la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-¿Lo has preparado todo Jango?- preguntó Kuro.

-Claro, cuando tú quieras nos cargaremos a la señorita.- le respondió el hombre.

-No hables tan alto, que pueden oírte.- le riñó

-Tienes razón… será un accidente ¿verdad capitán Kuro?

-No me llames así… abandoné ese nombre hace tres años, ahora eres tú el capitán, Jango- le dijo muy serio Kuro.- Además tenéis otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Otra cosa?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, además de matar a la señorita Kaya, no sin antes haber hecho que firme el testamento donde me deja todo- le explica a su subordinado- quiero que mates a otra chica, creo recordar que se llama…Sara


	12. Preparados para la lucha

Capítulo 12: Preparados para la lucha.

- ¿Sara?- preguntó Jango.

- Sí es una chica, más o menos alta con el pelo largo y rojo, y va acompañada por dos hombres: un chico pelinegro con un sombrero en la cabeza y el otro tuene el pelo verde y porta tres katanas y también les acompaña otra chica con el pelo corto y también rojo.- le respondió Kuro.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que matarla?- le siguió interrogando el peli morado.

- Sabe quién soy, y no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto como ese.- le contestó el mayordomo.

- Y una última pregunta- le pedio Jango- ¿Qué hago con sus compañeros, los mato también?

- No hace falta, pero si lo haces no tendré ninguna objeción-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luffy y Usopp, quienes escuchaban la conversación estaban sorprendidos.

**"Quieren matar a Kaya haciendo que parezca un accidente y para eso arrasaran el pueblo, con el fin de que Kaya le deje todo a Kuro"**-pensaba Usopp.

- ¡No voy a dejar que mates a la señorita Kaya y mucho menos que le pongas una mano encima a mi namaka!- les gritó Luffy poniendo se a la vista de los dos hombres.

Kuro y Jango se sorprendieron al ver al chico, el peli morado usó su habilidad de hipnotizar con Luffy y Usopp, pero sólo funciono con el primero, el cual se calló por el precipicio y terminó estampado en el suelo los dos piratas lo dieron por muerto, sin embargo Usopp se tiró al suelo asustado, cuando se levantó, Jango volvía a intentar usar, pero fue interrumpido por Kuro quién lo detuvo diciendo que lo dejara en paz, ya que nadie creería en las palabras de un mentiroso. Al chico no se le ocurrió otra que salir corriendo hacia el pueblo para avisarlos.

_Con Sara, Nami y Zoro._

Los tres seguían esperando a que Luffy apareciera, cuando vieron a Usopp que iba directo al pueblo sin inmutarse de sus llamadas.

-¡Eh, Usopp!- lo llamó Sara-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Capitán!- gritaron a la vez Tamanegi, Piiman y Ninjin.

-¿No estaba contigo Luffy?- le pregunto Zoro, pero no le hizo caso.

-Lo mismo sigue enfadado por lo que han dicho de su padre- comentó Nami.

-No, no lo creo…- dijo Sara.

-¡Algo ha pasado en la playa!- cortó Piiman a la ojiazul.

-¡Sí, parecía asustado! ¿Qué habrá pasado?- siguió hablando Tamanegi.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo podemos llegar a la playa?- les preguntó Zoro.

Los tres pequeños los condujeron. Al llegar se encontraron a Luffy que se encontraba desperezándose.

-¡Lu! ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Sara a la vez que se ponía a su lado.

-¡Sara, estás bien!- dijo Luffy abrazando a su hermana.

-Claro, porque no iba a estarlo- le contestó dudosa.

-Es que ese tipo hablaba con el otro y luego le ordenó matarte y yo…- intentaba contar el pelinegro.

-¡Mate, Luffy!- le ordenó Nami-habla más despacio que no se te entiende nada.- y así Luffy comenzó a contarles lo que habían escuchado él y Usopp.

-¿Qué quieren matar a la señorita Kaya?-preguntó Piiman.

-¿En serio? ¿Y han dicho que también van a arrasar el pueblo?- siguió el interrogatorio Ninjin.

-Sí-contestó el pelinegro.

-Sabéis chicos, tenéis suerte de haber conocido el ataque con antelación… así que podéis escapar- les dijo Nami.

- ¡Es cierto vamos a ponernos a salvo!- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo.

-¿De qué conoces al mayordomo?- pasó de tema Zoro.

-Mi padre se enfrentó a él hace unos años- contestó la chica.- Y antes de que sigáis con el interrogatorio, sí él era el conocido al que he saludado antes.

-¡Ostras!- gritó Luffy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nami.

-SI NO COMPRAMOS CARNE AHORA…EL CARNICERO SE LARGARÁ TAMBIÉN- siguió chillando el pelinegro.

-Lu… - el nombrado miró a su hermana- quieren matarme y tu sólo piensas en comida- el pequeño estaba asustado enfadar a su hermana era peor que enfrentarse a diez reyes marinos.

- Bueno no, yo sólo…- Luffy no llegó a terminar la frase, ya que había recibido una paliza por parte de Sara.

-Da miedo cuando se enfada- le susurró Nami a Zoro.

- Y tanto, da mucho más miedo que tú- le contestó el chico, a lo que ella lo miró seria.- Sara, ¿qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Zoro poniéndose al lado de esta y mirando la a los ojos.

-No pienso hacer nada- contestó seria y tranquila desviando su mirada al mar.

-¡Quieren matarte y dices que no piensas hacer nada!- dijo sorprendida Nami.

-Exacto, si quieren hacerlo que vengan, no pienso morir- les comentó la chica con una sonrisa- No soy fácil de matar. Cambiando de tema, deberíamos ir al pueblo y ver cómo van las cosas por allí.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron por el camino que habían venido, al llegar al lugar donde habían estado esperando a Luffy, se encontraron a Usopp y a sus amigos.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Usopp sorprendido-¿No estabas muerto?

-No, sólo me había quedado dormido- le respondió el aludido.

-¡Capitán, Luffy nos lo ha contado todo! ¡Debemos avisar a todo el mundo del ataque!- le ordenó Piiman.

-¡Jajaja! Pero si yo siempre miento, me lo he inventado todo, ese mayordomo no es un pirata- les dijo riéndose.

- ¿Es mentira?- preguntó Ninjin sorprendido.

-Y tú, sombrero de paja le has seguido el juego- le recriminó Tamanegi.

- Nos has defraudado capitán… Nunca pensamos que nos mentirías a nosotros, yo me voy- le echó en cara Piiman y se fue, los otros dos chicos se fueron detrás de él diciendo lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Usopp miraba de lado como sus amigos se dirigían al pueblo decepcionados. La primara persona en romper el silencio fue Luffy quien pidió que fuéramos a un sitio más tranquilo para hablar, y así hicieron se fueron a un playa que había por ahí cerca.

-Usopp, déjame ver la herida del brazo- le pidió Sara y él se la mostró- sólo es superficial, con un simple vendaje bastará.

-¿Porqué les mentiste a tus namakas?-preguntó Luffy.

-Soy un embustero desde que nací, y aunque les diga la verdad nadie en el pueblo me creerá- les explicó el chico de pelo negro y rizado.- ¡POR ESO YO DETENDRÉ A ESOS PIRATAS EN ESTA MISMA PLAYA! ¡HARÉ DE LA VERDAD UNA MENTIRA! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MI FAMA DE EMBUSTERO! ¡ES LO QUE TODON ESPERAN DE MÍ! ¡QUIERO A MI PUEBLO Y NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SUFRA NINGÚN DAÑO!- afirmó gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Te pasas, ¿No? ¡Para mantener tu fama has hecho que tus chicos renieguen de ti!- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Usopp-lo llamó Luffy- nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Me corresponde todo el botín- les recordó Nami.

-¿Vosotros… de verdad vais a luchar a mi lado? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Usopp.

- Quieren matar a una namaka, además esos piratas son muchos- le dijo Mugiwara.

-Y se nota que estás muerto de miedo.-añadió el peli verde.

-¿Miedo yo? ¡Baka! ¡Me da igual que sean dos o un millar! ¡Soy el capitán Usopp, un valiente lobo de mar!- sentenció el muchacho. Los cuatro piratas se le quedaron mirando seriamente, como le temblaban las piernas.- ¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! ¡Es la tripulación del temido capitán Kuro! ¡Dejadme en paz! No quiero que nadie se ría de mí.

-Nadie se ríe de ti. Eres muy valiente y será un honor luchar a tu lado- le dijo Zoro.

-Nunca lucharíamos con alguien que fuera un cobarde- añadió Luffy.

- Chicos, gracias- murmuraba el mentiroso al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio.- Sabéis los piratas deben de desembarcar en esta playa y para ir al pueblo tiene que subir esta cuesta, si los paramos aquí no llegarán al pueblo.

-Parece fácil-opinó el capitán de sombrero de paja.

-En teoría sí, lo difícil es ponerlo en práctica ¿Qué podéis hacer?- les preguntó.

-Yo soy espadachín.

-Soy de goma

-Yo soy una ladrona.

-Y yo soy una simple pirata.

-Pues yo sé correr- contestó el muchacho que lanzó la pregunta.

-¡Pero tienes que luchar!-gritaron los cuatro chicos.

Después de la charla entre los cinco prepararon la trampa, para los piratas de Kuro. Decidieron que lo mejor era echar aceite por la cuesta para que los enemigos resbalaran por ella y luego les atacarían. La hora del ataque llegó pero nadie apareció en la playa en la que estaban ellos. Nami comenzó a escuchar disparos al norte y se lo dijo al restó, en ese momento Usopp se acordó que también se podía desembarcar por donde decía la pelirroja de ojos marrones. Luffy salió corriendo y detrás de él lo siguieron Sara y el muchacho de pelo rizado.

Nami se resbaló en el charco de aceite y cogió la camiseta de Zoro, haciendo que él terminara en el charco y ella pudiera salir de aquel pringoso lugar.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que salvar mis tesoros! ¡Apáñate como puedas!- le gritó la chica mientras se iba.

_Con Luffy._

**"Debo ir todo recto hacia el norte eso es lo que nos ha dicho Usopp"**-pensaba mugiwara, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver dónde estaban los demás pero vio que iba solo, sin embargo siguió hasta terminar en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo he terminado en el pueblo? Qué raro, me ha dicho que tenía que ir al norte y he seguido la brisa.

_Con Usopp y Sara._

Cuando ambos, los piratas habían empezado a subir la cuesta y Usopp usó su tirachinas.

-¡Soy el capitán Usopp y os estaba esperando! ¡Sino queréis morir largaos por donde habéis venido!- bramó el joven

-Vaya pero si es otra vez ese idiota que escucha lo que no le importa y va acompañado de una hermosa dama. Dijo Jango- ¿Sabe que debería irse?

-Yo creo que no- contestó sonriente- Soy Sara.

-¡Oh! Tú eres la otra chica que quiere que mate Kuro.-murmuró-Te estás entregando en bandeja lo sabes ¿no?

-Puede ser, pero no pienso morir en manos de unos piratas tan rastreros como vosotros.- sentenció la chica sería.-Además no os vamos a dejar pasar de aquí.

-¡Cierto, rendíos! si no os retiráis ahora mismo… ¡Mi tripulación os machacará! ¡Y son cien millones de hombres!- les mintió el pelinegro.

**"No hay nadie que se crea eso"**-pensó la chica.

-Qué barbaridad…-dijo el peli morado.

-Capitán es mentira.- le riñó un subordinado.

-Mierda me han descubierto- le susurró a Sara.

-¡Y que querías!- le reprochó la pelirroja.

-¡Capitán Jango, capitán!- chillaba otro pirata.

-¡Qué!-contestó el nombrado.

-Hemos encontrado un tesoro en aquella barca-dijo señalando a la barquita de Nami- es un tesoro de cinco o cuatro millones de berris.

-¡Es todo mío! ¡Pero os lo doy!- les ofreció Usopp.- ¡Os lo prometo, si os vais os podéis llevar mi botín!

-El tesoro no es tuyo, sino de Nami y cuando se entere te va a matar- le susurró la ojiazul. Su acompañante tragó saliva, pero siguió con la farsa- Después no me digas que no te avise.

-No hay trato. Pienso quedarme con todo el tesoro y cumplir con Kuro-san.- le respondió el capitán enemigo- Cuando diga "One, two, Jango" os apartaréis de nuestro camino…One…Two…

-¡Basta ya de tonterías!- gritó Nami a la vez que pegaba a Usopp en la cabeza y la ojiazul abría los ojos que había cerrado ante las palabras del capitán enemigo.- ¡Ese tesoro es mío sólo mío! ¡No pienso renunciar ni a un solo berri, nadie me lo arrebatará!- les siguió gritando- Usopp eres un jeta ¿Por qué lo regalas si no es tuyo? Y Sara ¿Porqué no lo detuviste?

-No me has dado tiempo-contesto la chica.

- Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo, si te hubieses quedado mirando ese aro estarías fuera de combate.-comentó la ojimarrón.-Ese tipo es un hipnotizador. Por cierto ¿y Luffy?

-Ni idea-contestaron los otros dos. Usopp les pidió a las chicas que atacaran, y Nami se negó y entre ambos empezó una discusión que fue terminada por Sara.

- Dejad de discutir, que vienen.-El chico sacó los makishibi que tenía y los repartió entre ellos y los lanzaron y el joven disparó con su tirachinas en seguida.

-Usopp lo estás haciendo de maravilla-le animó la chica de pelo corto-Yo voy a descansar un poco.- y se dio la vuelta

-Pero si no has hecho nada- le reprochó el joven, sin embargo Nami no se movía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Makishibi detrás de nosotros-dijo la chica.

-Son los que has tirado tú- le gritó el muchacho.

-¡Dejad de hacer cosas estúpidas y apartaos!-les gritaron dos hombres de Jango que atacaron a Sara y a Usopp.

La joven logro esquivarlo y le dio un patada que lo dejo en el suelo, pero Usopp no tuvo tanta suerte y le dieron en la cabeza.

El hombre que atacó a Usopp siguió andando, pero el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo lo agarró del cinturón y no lo dejo avanzar, aquel pirata empezó a pegarle al joven de pelo rizado con su arma de piedra en la cabeza, sin embargo el chico no lo soltaba. Otros dos tipos iban a por él pero fueron detenidos por Sara y Nami. Pero un tercer hombre apareció y atacó a Nami, ella paró el ataque, mas terminó estampada contra la pared.

-¡CHICOS, EL CAPITÁN SE ENFADARÁ CON NOSOTROS! ¡ID A CUMPLIR LAS ORDENES DEL CAPITÁN!- les gritó a sus subordinados.

Un grupo se reunió alrededor de Sara y otro se fue dirección al pueblo. La ojiazul cogió la espada de uno de sus enemigos y comenzó a quitarse piratas de encima. Mientras Usopp cogía a algunos piratas de los cinturones y pantalones desde el suelo, recibiendo patadas por parte de ellos.

-¡Por favor, no vayáis! ¡No quiero que matéis a nadie!- vociferó el chico. Después del grito los piratas que habían subido la cuesta salieron volando. Dos jóvenes aparecieron al final de la cuesta.

-¡Vaya mierda de piratas!- se quejo el chico que llevaba un pañuelo verde oscuro en la cabeza.

-¡Tienes razón, son unos gallinas!-le apoyó su compañero que vestía un sombrero de paja.


	13. Por Fin Aparece el Pirata Kuro

Capítulo 13: Por fin aparece el pirata Kuro.

-¡Ya era hora, tardones!- se quejo Nami apoyada en la pared.

-¡Por tu culpa no podía salir del aceite!- le increpó Zoro.

- Usopp ¿cómo voy a saber uno hacia dónde ir si sólo le dicen "al Norte?"- protestaba Luffy.

-¿Y por qué has echado a correr sin más?- le preguntó el peli rizado.

-¡Porque lo he calculado a ojo!- le contestó exaltado el otro pelinegro.

-No es momento de discusiones- les dijo Sara a los cuatro mientras se acercaba y le tendía una mano a la chica para que se levantase.

Los piratas enemigos que habían sido derrotados por Luffy, Zoro y Sara, empezaron a levantarse, su capitán los hipnotizó, para hacerlos más fuertes.

-¡Vamos, machacad a esos mosquitos y matad a la pelirroja de ojos azules!- ordenó el capitán Jango.

-¡Vosotros tres remontad la cuesta, nosotros los esperaremos aquí!-dispuso el peli verde. Nami y Usopp le hicieron caso, pero la ojiazul se quedó a su lado- Sara vete con ellos.

-Ni hablar, no me pienso quedar de mirona como en el enfrentamiento contra Kabaji y narizotas- sentenció la chica.

-De acuerdo, pero no estorbes- le pidió.

-Lo mismo te digo.- le dijo la chica con un toque de arrogancia y una sonrisa divertida- Luffy ¿preparado? ¿Lu…?

-¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH!-gritó el nombrado.

-¡BAKA! ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS HIPNOTIZADO?- vociferaron los cuatro piratas.

-Gomu gomu no gatoringu- chillo sombrero de paja arrasando con todo.

Luffy corrió hacia el barco enemigo, agarró la proa del barco y la arrancó de cuajo. Jango para frenar al chico lo volvió a hipnotizar dejándolo dormido y aplastado por la proa del barco.

-Al final el hecho que Luffy haya sido hipnotizado nos ha venido bien- comentó Sara.

-Sí, ha causado un gran destrozo- apoyó Nami a su compañera.

-¡Debemos sacar de ahí a Luffy!-le dijo Usopp a sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes por él, sino por tus heridas- le contestó el espadachín.

Los piratas que habían conseguido librarse de los golpes del chico de goma, miraban hacia su barco y pedían la intervención de los namakas que quedaban en el barco.

-¿Aún quedan hombres en el barco?- pregunto Zoro retóricamente.

-¡Claro que sí!- le contestó el capitán Jango-Todavía me quedan ellos….

Tres hombres vestidos de gato salieron del barco, por lo que decían los piratas se llamaban los hermanos Nyaban, y Riku, aquellas tres personas tenían apariencia de gatos. Su capitán mandó a los hermanos Nyaban uno gordo se hacía llamar Buchi, el otro que era mucho más delgado Shan, atacar a Zoro, Usopp y Nami y a Riku le ordenó matar a Sara, era un joven alto, de ojos violetas y pelo corto, de color azul. Al principio los hermanos Nyaban parecían asustados y no querían atacar, pero tras unos gritos por parte de Jango Shan corrió a atacar al espadachín peli verde.

-¡Quédate quieto o te rajaré!-gritó el peli verde.

El pirata atacó con su mano (zarpa), el espadachín logró pararlo, sin embargo ese ataque no iba a herir al peli verde sino a robarle las dos katanas, las cuales terminaron my lejos de su dueño.

_Con Sara._

La chica observaba preocupada la escena, el hecho que Zoro hubiese perdido dos espadas los ponía más en aprietos. La pelirroja no pudo seguir viendo la lucha de su namaka, ya que Riku se echó sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

-Deberías poner más atención a tus adversarios- le comentó el peli azul agarrándola por las muñecas.

-No te preocupes ahora tienes toda mi atención- le contestó la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sara podía mover las piernas con lo que le dio una patada en la entrepierna, el ojivioleta se tumbó a su lado dolorido, la pelirroja aprovechó la situación para levantarse y coger una espada del suelo.

Riku se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó rápidamente a la chica y fue a darle un zarpazo, pero la pelirroja la esquivó y atacó al joven haciéndole una raja en la camiseta que llevaba.

-Eres buena- alagó Riku.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.

_Con Zoro._

El peli verde estaba en aprietos Shan lo tenía contra el suelo agarrándole los brazos y Buchi saltó para darle una patada. El espadachín fue rápido y se soltó del agarre del pirata y de la patada que seguramente lo hubiera matado. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando los hermanos Nyaban volvieron a atacarlo. Con la espada que tenía paraba los zarpazos de ambos piratas.

_Con Nami y Usopp._

Ambos veían las peleas de sus namakas, estaban asombrados por la agilidad de Sara y su técnica con la espada. Pero la preocupación que tuvieron en un principio por la chica pasó a ser de Zoro.

-Son dos contra uno, eso es muy injusto- comento la pelirroja.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó viendo a su compañero.

-Él solo no puede conseguirlo, así que voy a echarle una mano- le contestó apuntando con su tirachinas a uno de los hermanos Nyaban, pero Zoro se interpuso en la trayectoria del proyectil.

_Con Sara._

**Pov Sara**

La cosa se empezaba a complicar, Riku no paraba de atacarme y sólo podía defender. Tras su último ataque quedamos bastante separados con lo que me permití el lujo de ver cómo le iba a Zoro en su pelea. Justo en ese momento mis ojos vieron como los dos piratas que luchaban contra a el peli verde le herían.

-¡ZORO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento sentí como unas garras afiladas cortaban mi costado derecho. Logré separarme antes de que la herida se hiciera más profunda.

-¡Maldito!-dije entre dientes mientras oprimía la herida.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso como me prometiste- me recordó el peli azul.-Y ahora terminaré contigo.

-Claro- dije sarcástica y cabreada.

Después de la breve charla, Riku me atacó, lo paré con la espada y con un simple movimiento clavé el arma en su corazón

**Fin Pov Sara.**

_Con Nami y Usopp._

-Lo consiguió…-susurró Nami que cogió la mochila de la ojiazul y corrió hacia su amiga junto con Usopp, la chica de pelo largo sólo estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Hay que ayudar a Zoro- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero ya lo sabes, si intervenimos otro de los hermanos nos atacará- le contestó la chica colocándose al lado de Sara- Déjame ver la herida.-cambió de tema la chica.

- No hace falta, no es grave, aunque sangre mucho – intentó tranquilizarla- pásame mi mochila por favor.

La pelirroja de ojos marrones se la entregó y Sara rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar un par de frasquitos y una venda. Pilló uno de ellos y echó el líquido que contenía sobre su herida y luego con ayuda de la navegante se vendó para parar la hemorragia.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Zoro!- repitió Usopp alzando la voz.

-Pero…-intentó hablar Nami.

-Hay una forma- cortó la ojiazul a su amiga- si le devolvemos a Zoro sus espadas tendremos una oportunidad- les explico mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿No pensarás ir tú?-preguntó el tirador.

-Pues sí- le contestó dando un pasó, pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-Tú estás herida al igual que Usopp así que ya lo hago yo- se ofreció la ojimarrón.

Nami salió corriendo, dejando a la hermana del capitán con la palabra en la boca. La chica pasó cerca del espadachín y siguió corriendo, justo cuando estaba a unos metros de las katanas, el capitán Jango atacó a Nami con el objeto que usaba para hipnotizar a las personas.

_Con Zoro._

Después de haber sido atacado por Buchi y Shan, se volvió a poner de pie, los dos hermanos volvieron a concentrar sus ataques en él y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era evitar que las cuchillas de los guantes que llevaban le volvieran a herir. Tras impedir un ataque de sus enemigos se quedó a unos metros de distancia. Observó sus rostros y pudo ver miedo en ellos. Detrás de él estaba el causante de todo aquel alboroto.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIO ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- pregunto cabreado y gritando.- ¿Cómo es posible que os hayan entretenido unos niñatos? La tripulación del gato negro se ha convertido en un rebaño de ovejas, ¿no es verdad Jango?- dijo más calmado.

-Si el otro día no me hubiese dicho que matara a aquella chica –apuntó con el dedo hacia el lugar dónde estaba Sara-ahora no estaríamos en esta situación- se excusó el peli morado.

-Ya suponía que esos estúpidos os iban a causar problemas- le comentó a su antiguo camarada-pero no podía imaginar que vosotros os dejaríais derrotar tan fácilmente.

Posteriormente de escuchar las palabras de su anterior capitán, los hermanos Nyaban le atacaron, mas sólo acertaron a cortar la bolsa que llevaba Kuro en los brazos. No obstante el mayordomo se colocó detrás de los dos hermanos y con los mismos guantes que llevaban Buchi y Shan les amenazó de muerte sino terminaban con la contienda.

Nami observaba la escena y se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando atención, usó esa ventaja para lanzarle a Zoro sus katanas. El chico se preparó para atacar.

-Tora Gari- dijo el peli verde.

Los dos hombres gatos salieron volando por los aires. El espadachín intimidó al resto de piratas y a Kuro de acabar con ellos en menos de cinco minutos, pese a todo una voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió. El hermano Nyaban más gordo seguía con vida gracias a toda la grasa que tenía su cuerpo. Buchi le pidió a su capitán lo volviera a hipnotizar y así hizo Jango, lo que puso en aprietos a Zoro.

Nami se benefició de nuevo de la poca atención que tenía y se levantó del suelo para despertar a Luffy y que este ayudara al espadachín, sin embargo el hombre con el pelo morado, le lanzó el aro de hipnotizar. La pelirroja de ojos marrones pisó la cara de su socio para levantarlo.

-¡NAMI, CUIDADO!- gritaron Sara y Zoro.

La ojimarrón se cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro con el sombrero de paja se levantaba y el arma que habían lanzado a la chica se le incrustó en la cabeza.

_Con Sara, Usopp y Zoro._

-Despertarse justo ahora…- se quejó el espadachín.

-Lo ha matado, ese chakram lo ha matado- aseguró Usopp algo histérico.

-No, Luffy es muy fuerte y no creo que este muerto- intentaba tranquilizarlo Sara, pero en su cara podía verse que también estaba preocupada.

_Con Nami y Luffy._

El chico de goma pisó fuerte para no caerse, y se quitó de la cabeza aquel artefacto. Los piratas estaban asombrados no podían creerse que hubiese sobrevivido al corte del chakram que su capitán había lanzado.

-¡QUÉ DAÑO!-gritó Luffy-¡NAMI, ME HAS HECHO DAÑO!

-No he sido yo- se justificó la chica.

-¿Tienes una herida el hombro?- preguntó el chico.

-No es nada. Yo ya he cumplido, ahora te toca a ti.-le dijo la ojimarrón.

-No podemos perder esta batalla- le recordó Nami a su compañero.

-Nami…-se quedó impresionado el capitán pelinegro.

-¡Necesito el tesoro!- sentenció la chica sin ser escuchada.

-Ya estoy despierto- señaló Luffy-¡Oh! Pero si esta ese mayordomo sin escrúpulos-dijo el chico crujiéndose los nudillos preparándose para la lucha

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, please dejen reviews^^


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: Un Tirador en la tripulación y Una Noche en Vela

El mayordomo se sorprendió al ver a sombrero de paja vivo, pero lo disimulo recordándoles a todos que quedaban tres minutos para que terminaran con lo que habían empezado o los mataría. Justo en el momento que Jango le daba órdenes a Buchi Kaya apareció en escena. Le pidió disculpas a Usopp por no haberle creído, este le suplicaba que se fuese y que se pusiera a salvo, sin embargo no lo hizo y le dijo a su antiguo mayordomo que le daría todo el dinero de la herencia. El hombre con gafas redondas se negó alegando que no era sólo la herencia sino también la paz que se merecía. La joven sacó una pistola y punto hacia el pirata. Este hizo que recordase todos los momentos que había vivido estos últimos tres años desde la muerte de sus queridos padres y al final de su bonito discurso le confesó que había soñado con el momento de su muerte. Kaya no soportó la confesión de Kuro y rompió en llanto dejando que callera de entre sus manos la pistola que sujetaban. Usopp fue a golpear al mayordomo, pero este fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo.

-Tengo algo pendiente contra ti Usopp, ¿recuerdas? Me golpeaste con todas tus fuerzas- le recodó el pirata sin embargo este salió por los aires, después de un golpe.

-Si te molesta recibir, prepárate… porque pienso golpearte a gusto.- le dijo Luffy volviendo a tener su brazo normal.

Los chicos de la banda de Usopp parecieron del bosque y comenzaron a golpear al mayordomo con una pala, un bate y una sartén respectivamente, y pese a todo Kuro se levantó y le dio una patada en el estómago al tirador. Luego se dirigió a Jango y al resto de la tripulación.

-Chicos matad a esa joven- señaló a Sara quién estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared- y Jango ocúpate de que la señorita Kaya escriba y firme el testamento y después la matas, tal y como lo planeamos. Yo me hago cargo de ese chico.

_Con Sara._

Los piratas rodearon a la chica, esta suspiró y miró a cada uno de los hombres que estaban allí a algunos, se podría decir que eran a los novatos, se les podía ver en su rostro el miedo que tenían, mientras que al resto no se les atisbaba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Deberíais subir al barco y largaron si no queréis acabar como vuestro amiguito- les pidió a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-Te mataremos como nos ha ordenado el capitán Kuro- soltó un hombre y otro le sujetaba fuertemente una muñeca a la pelirroja.

La ojiazul los miró divertida, uno de ellos le iba a dar un golpe, peor fue al revés ella se deshizo del agarre de la muñeca y le arrebató a otro una espada y comenzó la pelea, la cual no tardó mucho en terminar.

_Con Zoro, y Usopp._

El capitán Jango comenzó a subir la cuesta, sin embargo el espadachín se puso en medio interrumpiendo su paso, el peli morado ordenó a Buchi que lo atacara y así hizo, lo que dejo el camino libre para el hipnotizador.

El hombre gato atacó al peli verde, él consiguió parar la zarpa del pirata con su katana

-Ya has perdido una vez contra mí, tío. ¡No molestes más!- dijo Zoro cabreado y empujándolo con el pie.

-¡Banda de piratas de Usopp!- llamó el capitán de la banda- os ordeno que protejáis a Kaya, llevadla a un lugar seguro.

Los tres niños lo obedecieron sin rechistar y se adentraron en el bosque. Jango iba a impedir que se fueran, sin embargo Usopp usó su tirachinas, pero no funcionó y el peli morado los persiguió. El chico de pelo negro y rizado logró ponerse de pie y se apresuró en seguirlos. Buchi lo iba a atacar cuando Zoro lo impidió tirándolo al suelo. Sin embargo el tirador no consiguió avanzar mucho y volvió a caerse. El hombre gato se levantó y con un manotazo estampó al peli verde contra la pared. El espadachín harto terminó con Buchi con una sola estocada, se aproximó a Usopp, lo cogió y se lo puso en el hombro y se fueron a por Jango.

_Con Luffy._

En el momento que Zoro y Usopp se fueron el chico de goma empezó su pelea contra el mayordomo con un puñetazo, pero el pirata lo esquivó al igual que hizo con el resto de ataques que le lanzaba el pelinegro. Hasta que Luffy al estirar el brazo Kuro se subió a este, corrió por su bazo y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mandó por los aires al igual que le pasó a su sombrero. El pelinegro se levantó y el pirata se lanzó contra él, el chico cogió una gran piedra y con ella rompió una de las cuchillas que tenía en los guantes y después Luffy le golpeó con la piedra en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Kuro se puso en pie y con una rapidez asombrosa se colocó tras el pelinegro con sombrero de paja. El chico estiró su brazo hacia atrás golpeando al mayordomo y este volvió a levantarse pero en vez de atacar al joven con chaleco rojo empezó a matar a sus antiguos subordinados. El pelinegro estaba sorprendido que un capitán pudiera hacer eso con su tripulación.

-¡MALDITO MAYORDOMO, ESTÁS MATANDO A TUS PROPIOS HOMBRES!- le gritó Luffy-¡DA LA CARA!

Justo cuando termino de decir estas palabras Kuro le cortó con las cuchillas, pese a eso El chico de goma agarró al pirata y este volvió a besar el suelo. Cuando el mayordomo se levantó el pelinegro lo agarro con piernas y brazos.

_Con Zoro y Usopp._

Ambos habían estado corriendo durante un buen rato, más bien lo hacía el espadachín, cuando el tirador vio a Kaya y a sus amigos. El peli verde lo soltó y avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos, desenfundo su katana y cortó una rama, lo que permitió a Usopp que pudiera disparar con Jango acabando con él.

_Con Luffy, Sara y Nami._

El chico mantenía agarrado al mayordomo, estiró su cabeza y al volver a su sitio golpeó la cabeza de Kuro dejándolo K.O.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó uno de los piratas que ni había atacado a Sara ni fue cortado por el mayordomo.

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy- empezó a hablar a voz en grito el chico.- Nunca me derrotará un pirata traidor que ha renunciado al mar. Un pirata sólo pierde su nombre cuando muere, así que no olvidéis mi nombre, porque pienso ser el próximo rey de los piratas.

Luffy cogió al mayordomo y se lo lanzó a sus hombres, los cuales lo recogieron a él y a todos los camaradas que estaban tirados en el suelo, subiéndolos al barco y marchándose. El chico de goma los observó zarpar y luego se desplomó en el suelo. En seguida aparecieron a su lado Nami y su hermano.

-¡Baka me tenías preocupada!- le dijo Sara dándole un golpe en la cabeza y luego sacando de su mochila todo lo necesario para curar a sus amigos- anda deja que te cure las heridas.- sonrió.

- Cura primero a Nami- le ordeno Luffy

-Eso ya lo hice antes.-le contestó.

La ojiazul empezó a limpiarle las heridas a su hermano y a vendárselas cuando llegó Zoro quién se sentó apoyándose en la pared como había hecho Sara minutos antes. La pelirroja se fue hacia el espadachín y volvió a realizar el mismo trabajo que había hecho con Luffy.

-¿Cómo estás de la herida que te hizo ese capullo?-preguntó el peli verde.

-Mejor que tú- le sonrió la ojiazul-y gracias por preocuparte- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso-le dijo el espadachín con un leve rubor en las mejillas-¡Ay!

-Eso te pasa por moverte cuando trato de curarte- le regaño sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sara…

-¡Chicos vamos a comer!- les ordenó Luffy, quien estaba con Nami al final de la cuesta.

-Ya vamos- contestó la ojiazul-¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

-No me acuerdo, no sería de importancia-mintió el chico.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron con sus amigos. Sara les dijo que iría por algo de ropa, ya que la que tenía puesta estaba algo mal, por no decir otra cosa, Nami se ofreció a acompañarla y quedaron en el mesón al que les había llevado su amigo. En ese instante Usopp a pareció para agradecerles por la ayuda que le habían brindado. Las chicas le preguntaron que dónde podían ir a comprar algo de ropa. El chico se las llevó a una tienda que por lo visto siempre estaba abierta y una vez allí se despidió de ellas. Al entrar ambas se fueron a la parte de la ropa femenina. Nami solo cogió una camiseta rosa, mientras Sara se cogió unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca ajustada y unas sandalias romanas de color bronce. Pagaron y fueron a por los chicos, al llegar se encontraron a Luffy atragantándose con una espina de pescado. Las chicas pidieron algo para desayunar.

-Hola chicos- saludo Kaya.

-Hola, ¿qué hace levantada?- preguntó la ojimarrón.

-Os estaba buscando para hablar con vosotros ya que queréis mi barco ¿no es así?-le contestó la chica.

-¡No lo vas a dar!-se alegro el chico.

-Sí, es todo vuestro, por favor seguidme.

-Un segundo, vamos a pagar la cuenta- le dijo la ojiazul

-No hace falta invito yo- le contestó la rubia.

Sara fue a decir algo pero Nami le tapo la boca y le dio las gracias, después la siguieron hasta llegar al mismo donde horas antes habían pelado contra la tripulación de Kuro.

-¡Una carabela!-chilló la navegante.

-Señorita Kaya ¿de verdad nos la regala?- le interrogó Luffy aún incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bueno le diré como funciona, los grátiles deben…- intentaba explicarle otro mayordomo de la joven rubia.

-Por favor explíquemelo a mí, yo la llevaré –le cortó al hombre al ver la cara de su socio.

En ese momento Usopp bajó la cuesta rodando y Zoro junto al capitán lo pararon con una pierna cada uno. El chico les comentó que había decidido que era el momento de irse y mientras se estaba despidiendo fue interrumpido por el espadachín.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Sube que zarpamos!- le ordenó el peli verde.

-¡Somos colegas!- comentó Luffy.

-¡Soy el capitán!- se pidió el tirador.

-¡No digas bobadas, yo soy el capitán de este barco!- contestó molesto Luffy.

Los cinco piratas zarparon dejando atrás el pueblo de su nuevo namaka. La tarde pasó rápidamente entre risas y la celebración del ingreso de Usopp a la banda, así llegó la noche y después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Zoro, quién se quedó de vigía.

_Cuarto de las chicas._

Ambas pelirrojas se ponían el pijama, Nami se puso un camisón de color negro, mientras Sara sólo se ponía una camiseta.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- miró dudosa la ojimarrón a su amiga.

-No tienes que hacer esa pregunta para preguntar, simplemente hazlo- contestó la chica.

-¿Te gusta Zoro?- la navegante observó la reacción de su compañera de habitación.

-¡NO!- gritó poniéndose como un tomate.

-Sí te gusta te estás poniendo más roja que un tomate- rió Nami

-Bueno físicamente no está mal, pero no de la otra manera. Además mi regla de oro es no enamorarme de ningún compañero.

-Explícame eso-ordeno la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Enamorarse de un compañero puede ser muy doloroso, imagínate que estáis juntos y él corta contigo, lo tendrías que ver todos los días y eso podría hacer mella en la tripulación.-intentaba explicar Sara.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, sin embrago sigo pensando que te gusta Zoro ambas manera, sino no hubieras gritado cuando le hirieron.

-No, y no voy a seguir hablando más del tema ¡Buenas noches!-Se despidió la ojiazul metiéndose en la cama y dando le la espalda a la navegante.

Serían algo más de las tres de la noche, cuando la pelirroja de ojos azules se despertó, intentó volver a dormirse contando ovejitas o poniendo la mente en blanco, pese a eso no lo consiguió y decidió a salir a la cubierta a que le diera el aire. Una vez allí se apoyó en la barandilla.

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-Me has asustado, baka- contestó Sara dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le miró a los ojos- me desvelé.

-No te lo he dicho antes, pero no se te dan mal las espadas.- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Gracias, tuve dos buenos maestros

-¿Quiénes?- la miró curioso.

-Mi padre…y Dracule Mihawk.- respondió temerosa de la reacción de su acompañante.

-Ya y yo me tengo que creer que es cierto- comentó con un tono arrogante al igual que la sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

-Si no te lo crees es tu problema- le volvió la cara al peli verde.

-Si es cierto demuéstramelo, Sara.

-Cuando quieras- le retó la chica acercando su cara a la del espadachín.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- le preguntó Zoro.

-Ok, voy a por la espada que me he traído.

La chica se fue a la cocina y cogió el arma, el ex-cazador de piratas ya la estaba esperando con posición de ataque. La pelirroja se puso en frente y le atacó, el chico se defendió y embistió hacia la ojiazul. Así estuvieron durante un rato quedando al final en empate.

-¿Me crees ahora?-le preguntó sonriente con un deje de arrogancia en su voz.

-Te creí en el momento en que me lo dijiste- contestó el chico mirando al cielo.

-Ya… la próxima vez que quieras hacer un entrenamiento así sólo dímelo- comentó la chica.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo se levantaba y se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y se iba hacia su dormitorio. El chico sonrió inconscientemente, con la cara roja y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿Porqué me pongo así con ella?

* * *

**Porfí dejen reviwes :D**


	15. Comienza el entrenamiento

Capítulo 15: Comienza el entrenamiento.

Los gritos que llegaban desde la cubierta habían despertado a Sara. Antes de subir se volvió a poner la ropa que se compró, en el pueblo. Cuando llegó a la cubierta observó como Luffy y Zoro golpeaban a Usopp, mientras le decían que había cambiado el dibujo.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludó la ojiazul.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Vamos a pintar la vela y la bandera- le explicó Nami, quién se ponía a su lado.- Debe de quedar café, por si quieres desayunar.

-Gracias Nami. ¡Me voy a desayunar, si queréis algo avisad!- les dijo yéndose a la cocina.

La pelirroja se sirvió una taza de café y les sirvió un vaso de agua a cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales dejó encima de la mesa y fue a por una toalla para cada uno y así pudieran quitarse la pintura…. Cuando los chicos terminaron de pintar Sara les arrojó al espadachín y al franco tirador una de las tres toallas que había cogido.

-Ha quedado genial- les comentó entregándole a su amiga la toalla que faltaba.

-La verdad…-el peli verde fue interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo de cañón. Los dos jóvenes fueron a la proa del Merry, a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Los chicos se encontraron a su capitán intentando derribar una roca. El pelo rizado se puso en el sitio que había estado minutos atrás Luffy, apuntó con el cañón a la roca y encendió la mecha. Una vez que la bala colisionó con la roca, esta cayó al mar.

_En la cocina._

La navegante se había llevado a su amiga a la cocina, para que le hiciera compañía, mientras trazaba la ruta hacía a la próxima isla. La ojiazul fregó la taza de café que había usado, mientras los chicos entraron armando un gran alboroto.

-Acepto ser el artillero de momento- decía Usopp a la vez que se sentaba-sin embargo al más mínimo erro por tu parte Luffy te remplazo como capitán.

-Sí, sí como tú digas- le dio la razón el chico de goma sentándose al lado de la navegante.-Pr cierto antes de entrar a Grand Line necesitamos un tripulante muy especial- les comentó el chico con un sonrisa.

- La cocina es preciosa…yo haría el trabajo por un buen precio- apuntó la pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Además en los viajes largos es imprescindible…- añadió el espadachín dando le la razón a su compañera.

-¿Vosotros también lo pensáis?- le preguntó sorprendido- Lo que en un barco pirata no puede faltar es… ¡UN MÚSICO!

Nami y Sara llenaron de golpes a Luffy, después le regañaron por su idea. El capitán se defendía diciendo que los piratas cantaban mucho. Pero unos gritos provenientes de la cubierta, acabaron con la charla de los chicos. El capitán salió para saber qué era lo que sucedía. Allí le atacó un hombre con gafas de sol y un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda. Mugiwara no tardó en acabar con él. Zoro salió de la cocina

-¿Johny eres tú?- le consultó el peli verde al joven que había atacado a su capitán.

-¡Zoro!- gritó sorprendido al ver al ojinegro.

-¿Dónde está Yosaku?- siguió interrogándole el espadachín.

-Verás, él está enfermo, hace dos días empezó a palidecer y a desmayarse con frecuencia…- explica el hombre con las gafas de sol-…y de repente recibimos un cañonazo.

-Perdón-se disculparon Luffy y Usopp inclinándose.

-Lo pasado, pasada está- dijo Johny sin darle importancia- Zoro, por favor ayuda a Yosaku, es mi mejor amigo y compañero y si muere…

-¡Qué tonto!- gritó Nami bajando junto a Sara las escaleras para unirse con el resto.-Luffy y Usopp traed zumo de lima- les ordenó.

-Y el botiquín- añadió la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-El botiquín lo entiendo, pero el zumo de lima…- comentó el espadachín incrédulo por la petición de la chica de pelo corto

-Tiene escorbuto- le corto la ojimarrón- es debido a una deficiencia de vitaminas al no comer alimentos frescos- les explicó mientras observaba como los dos jóvenes que habían ido por el zumo de lima se lo daban al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Justo después de haberse tomado el zumo Yosaku, ya se encontraba mucho mejor y ambos compañeros se pusieron a festejarlo, pero no duró mucho ya que el chico con casco volvió a sangrar.

-No deberías de ir tan rápido Yosaku ¿verdad?-dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa y colocando se a su lado con el botiquín.

La chica curó las heridas del amigo de su namaka y se fue con sus amigos, mientras dejaba al enfermo con su amigo, y se colocó junto a Zoro. Tras una pequeña charla los integrantes de la banda decidieron ir a por un cocinero en la próxima isla. Johny los interrumpió, diciendo que conocía el sitio perfecto donde podrían encontrar uno de los mejores cocineros y solo estaba a tres días como mucho. Mientras Luffy, Usopp y Nami lo celebraban, el espadachín con tatuaje, se acercó al peli verde.

-Sabes Zoro me han dicho que el hombre con ojos de halcón que buscas va mucho por allí- susurró el chico lo suficientemente alto para que el susodicho se enterase y de paso Sara también.

El semblante del espadachín pasó de sorpresa a tensión en escasos minutos.

* * *

La noche llegó y con ello la hora de la vigilancia, la cual le había tocado a la pelirroja de ojos azules. La chica estaba dando una vuelta por el barco, cuando salió del barco se encontró con Zoro, el cual estaba apoyado en la barandilla del barco y miraba al horizonte.

-Por lo que veo, hoy me toca a mí preguntarte qué haces despierto- le dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras colocaba a su lado.

-Y yo te contesto lo mismo que tu ayer, me desvelé- le contestó con una sonrisa torcida, que fue respondida en seguida por otra sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?- interrumpió el silencio la ojiazul.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy preocupado?

- Puede que te conozca de hace poco, pero… para mi eres como un libro-abierto- le sonrió, el peli verde fue a decir algo, pero la chica no lo dejó hablar-y no me mientas, porque lo sabré- sentenció mirándolo a los ojos, lo que le provocó al chico un sonrojo y que este volvió a mirar al cielo. Su acompañante no decía nada, por lo que decidió ser ella la que sacara el tema- Es sobre Mihawk.

-Como… escuchaste lo que me dijo Johny- comprendió.

-Como para no hacerlo estaba a tu lado cuando hizo el comentario y además no sabe susurrar como es debido.- la última parte de la frase en un simple susurro que terminó con unas risas por parte de los dos-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dijo seria.

-Si lo veo, pienso derrotarle y convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-No te enfades ni te molestes porque lo que te vaya a decir- le pidió con timidez, cosa que le sorprendió al chico, desde que la había conocido la había visto sonriendo, divertida, cariñosa, pero nunca tímida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que estés preparado para enfrentarte a él, no digo que no seas capaz de hacerlo en un futuro, pero… la otra noche no fuiste capaz de vencerme…- después de estas palabras el chico se fue a la cama sin dirigirle la palabra.-Zoro…

* * *

La mañana llegó y la pelirroja intentó hablar con el peli verde, pero este la evitaba a como diera lugar. Al final de la mañana se cansó de ir detrás del chico, sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que pasaría si ambos hombres se encontraban en el restaurante. Sara se encontraba sentada en la proa, al lado de la cabeza de Merry. Seguía pensando en Zoro, en que la historia con Mihawk iba a cavar muy mal, no obstante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día rara, ni siquiera has venido a comer- le dijo Luffy colocándole delante un plato.

-No deberías de preocuparte por mí, me vas a quitar el puesto de hermana preocupara que me gané durante todo este tiempo- le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, que se notaba a kilómetros.

-Por una vez deja que me preocupe por ti, además esa sonrisa forzada no va contigo ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Ayer por la noche tuve una charla con Zoro y creo que no se tomó muy bien un consejo y durante toda la mañana he intentado hablar con él, pero no ha hecho más que evitarme- le contesto evitando su mirada.

-¿Y qué se supone que le dijiste para que no te hable?- el pelinegro seguía con su interrogatorio.

-Lu…yo… ya te conté que entre mi padre y otro pirata me enseñaron a manejar la espada- el pequeño asintió- bueno… ese hombre es el mejor espadachín del mundo y Zoro quiere enfrentarse a él. Cuando lo supe, quise hablar con y decirle que no era el momento de enfrentarse a Mihawk, que ya habría otra ocasión.- el explicó.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- volvió a preguntar mugiwara.

-La otra noche entrenamos juntos y no logró vencerme y si no ha podido conmigo… no podrá contra el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-Ya veo…creo que debes dejarlo solo por el momento, además… deberías confiar más en Zoro y sus capacidades.

-Tienes razón, pero sigo preocupada tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

-Ya no te preocupes- le dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias Lu, eres el mejor hermano del mundo- le agradeció devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya eso lo dices ahora- se quejó hinchando los mofletes.

-Jajaja no vas a cambiar nunca Lu.- se rió la chica.

-¡Sara, Luffy! ¡Venid a la cocina vamos a jugar a las cartas!- les grito Usopp.

-¡Ya vamos!- le contestó el chico cogiendo la muñeca de su hermana y arrastrándola hacia donde había dicho la navegante.

-¡Luffy, suéltame no quiero jugar a las cartas!

Después de gritarle que la soltará y que no quería jugar a las cartas, Sara accedió a jugar, ya que vio que podría arreglar de alguna manera la "pelea" que tenía con el peli verde.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando Nami ganó todos los juegos que se le ocurrieron a los chicos. Zoro no llegó a la quinta ronda del primer juego, y se fue a la cubierta a entrenar. La ojiazul aguanto hasta la séptima ronda, ya que decía tener sueño y no había podido dormir en todo el día.

Al salir se encontró al espadachín entrenando con las espadas, como si hubiese alguien atacándolo. La pelirroja recordó las palabras del su capitán

**"Debo confiar más en sus capacidades pero…"**-pensó la chica, comenzó a usar su linda cabeza para poder ayudar a su amigo, hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor idea que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Sara se fue a su camarote, recogió la espada que estaba apoyada en las escaleras que unían el almacén con la habitación y retornó a la cubierta. Allí el espadachín seguía con su entrenamiento, se acercó a él y detuvo el ataque que en ese momento hacía.

-¡Qué haces!- le reprochó el joven alejándose de ella.

-Quieres vencer a Mihawk ¿no? Para eso primero necesitas vencer me a mí- le dijo ella en un susurro solo perceptible para él y le atacó.

Ambos amigos no paraban de atacarse, Johny y Yosaku que estaban en ese momento con ellos les gritaban para que parasen. De la cocina salieron los tres componentes de la banda que faltaban. La navegante y el francotirador intentaron pararlos, pero Luffy los detuvo, alegando que era una cosa que tenían que hacer.

El peli verde se encontraba sorprendido, aquel enfrentamiento con Sara era muy diferente al que tuvieron hacía dos noches, era más fiero y le estaba costando vencerla. En uno de los ataques de la pelirroja el chico termino en el suelo y ella estaba sentada sobre él con la espada en su garganta.

-Volvamos a hacerlo otra vez.- ordenó la chica ayudándolo a levantarse.

Y eso hicieron volvieron a entrenar juntos. Las cinco personas restantes se fueron al ver que era un simple entrenamiento.

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde entrenando. Zoro terminó en el suelo en todas las peleas, lo que lo tenía realmente sorprendido. Sara le tendió de nuevo la mano de nuevo para ayudarlo, este la agarró, sin embargo en vez de incorporarse, tiró hacia él y la chica que no esperaba esa acción terminó encima de él. El peli verde se giró y cambiaron los papeles. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el chico empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. La pelirroja se observaba las acciones del chico y cuando vio que la cara del chico se acercaba a ella entró en pánico y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cambiar de nuevo las posiciones.

-Creo que es el momento de dejar de entrenar- dijo la chica incorporándose y yéndose a la ducha.

Zoro se quedo sentada en el suelo fijando su vista hacia la puerta por donde se había ido.

_Con Nami._

Hacía rato que habían dejado de jugar a las cartas y ella había decidió ir a su cuarto para terminar de hacer el mapa de la isla anterior. Estaba terminando cuando escuchó la trampilla cerrarse de golpe. Levantó la vista del trabajo y se encontró a su amiga que baja muy tensa

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Nada, solo estoy cansada entre el entrenamiento y el no haber dormido nada hoy estoy exhausta- le contestó- Nami, me voy a dar una ducha y me acuesto, no tengo hambre.

Sara recogió su pijama y se fue por donde había venido. La ojimarrón intentó volver al trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse.

**"¿Qué narices había hecho el bestia de Zoro para dejarla así?**- pensaba la chica.

Así que se decidió ir en busca del espadachín para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

* * *

**Porfí dejen reviwes :D**


	16. De vuelta al entrenamiento

Capítulo 16: De vuelta al entrenamiento.

Nami habló con Zoro, al principio el chico le mandó a la mierda, pero tras unos golpes, el peli verde le contó lo ocurrido, salvo la parte en la que casi besa a Sara. La chica supuso que algo le estaba ocultando el espadachín, pese a saber eso lo dejo solo, tumbada, con la espalda apoyada en el mástil.

"¿Porque he intentado besarla? Ha sido ver esos ojos azules como la apatita (piedra preciosa) y… Un momento ¿desde cuándo me fijo yo en esas cosas? No tengo tiempo para eso, debo de concentrarme en entrenar para poder vencer a Mihawk"- pensó el joven poniéndose a hacer flexiones, haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos de Johny avisándole de la cena.

_En la cocina._

Todos se encontraban en la cocina a excepción del espadachín y la ojiazul. La cena estuvo algo más seria de lo que se estaban acostumbrando a tener, por supuesto Luffy y Usopp intentaron animar la cena, pero solo recibieron dos puñetazos en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso no estás preocupado por tu hermana?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero es una cosa entre Sara y Zoro, y no pienso intervenir- sentenció el pelinegro con sombrero de paja.

-Eres un caso aparte. Voy a llevarle un sándwich, deberíais llevarle otro a ese baka- le sugirió la chica cogiendo el palto con la comida y se fue.

Al llegar al camarote se encontró que su compañera estaba tumbada en su cama, una de las hamacas despegables, leyendo un libro.

-Creí que después de ducharte te irías a dormir- Nami se hizo notar.-Te he traído algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre- le dijo la chica cerrando el libro, pero su estómago rugió de hambre.

-Creo que tu estómago opina todo lo contrario jajaja- la ojimarrón le entregó el plato-¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado esta tarde?- le preguntó sentándose frente a ella en su cama.

-Ya sabes lo que ha pasado esta tarde-le contestó la pelirroja de ojos azules, la navegante la miró sorprendida- Tus gritos se escuchaban desde el cuarto de baño- la pelirroja de ojos marrones se ruborizó, pero enseguida puso una cara seria. Se creó una atmósfera tensa y un silencio muy incómodo- No piensas irte hasta que te lo cuente yo ¿cierto?- Sara le contó TODO lo que había ocurrido. Nami quiso decirle algo, pero su compañera no el dejo- Ok, puede que llevases razón y sienta algo por Zoro, pero no quiero que ese sentimiento crezca, no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con él y mucho menos estorbar en su sueño.

-Lo último que me has dicho lo puedo llegar a entender, sin embargo no querer que ese sentimiento que tiene por ese baka, crezca por esa regla de oro, porque estoy segura que es por eso es una de las tonterías más grandes que he escuchado. ¡Por Kami! Si tiene que convertirse en amor que lo haga y si lo sentís los dos adelante, no por la mala experiencia de una amiga puedes crearte una estúpida regla.

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!-le gritó la ojiazul, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Sara…-la ojimarrón se sorprendió de que su amiga le gritase, jamás lo había hecho con esos sentimientos de tristeza combinados a su vez con miedo y odio. En ese momento que había supuesto mal no era a una amiga a quien habían destrozado el corazón sino a la persona que tenía delante.- yo no pude imaginarme que…

-Que era a mí a quién le habían destrozado el corazón, pues estabas muy equivocada- a la joven que se desbordaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar-Sabes acabábamos de zarpar cuando ese capullo y yo habíamos discutido, después de unas horas fui a hablar con él para arreglar las cosas y al abrí la puerta me lo encontré revolcándose con una zorra en nuestra cama, lo peor no fue saber que se acostaba con una tía cualquiera, sino con mi mejor amiga de la tripulación. Días después ese… hijo de puta le pidió que fueran pareja y tuve que aguantarlos hasta la siguiente isla.

-¡Hey! No merece la pena que llores por él, no sabe lo que se pierde.- Nami se acercó a la pelirroja y le quitó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas- Además que hayas tenido una mala experiencia no significa que no puedas enamórate y da lo mismo de quién sea y si te enamorases de Zoro, no te preocupes que si te parte el corazón no creo que Luffy lo dejase vivo para eso.

-Tienes razón Nami, muchas gracias creo que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

-La verdad es que sí. Bueno es hora de que me vaya, hoy me toca a mí hacer la guardia. ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches!- se despidió observando como la navegante salía de la habitación.

_Al día siguiente._

Sara se levantó como nueva, se vistió combinando los shorts negros con la blusa color coral que había traído y las sandalias color bronce. Y salió hacia la cocina, cuando llegó no había nadie, y pensó que la mejor manera de disculparse por haberlos preocupado anoche y les preparó el desayuno que le había enseñado Jin, durante un semana para que se lo preparase a su padre por el día de este. Justo cuando terminaba de de prepara el caramelo, se abrió la puerta por la cual entraron todos, unos más somnolientos que otros.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo la pelirroja, mientras se ponía a servirles el desayuno a todos- Espero que os guste, es mi manera de pediros perdón por lo de ayer.- miró a la única chica que había allí por parte de ella, dándole las gracias por escucharla.

-No tenías porque- le dijo Nami.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, degustaron el desayuno y la felicitaron por lo deliciosa que estaba. Después de desayunar Usopp se quedo fregando los platos, la ojimarrón se fue a terminar el mapa, Luffy se sentó en la cabeza del Merry, Yosaku y Johny volvieron a su barco a descansar y Zoro se puso a entrenar haciendo abdominales.

-Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente por resolver- habló la ojiazul interrumpiendo el ejercicio del chico.

-Yo creo que no, no necesito que me ayudes.- le contestó con arrogancia.

-Pues haciendo solo abdominales y flexiones no vas a conseguir vencer a Mihawk en la vida, así que levántate y ponte en guardia.- la pelirroja se alejo de él y cogió la espada que le había robado a uno de los piratas que venció en la isla del francotirador.

El espadachín de mala gana se levantó y cogió sus espadas, y comenzó a atacarla, una y otra vez. No dejaba respirar a su oponente, pese a eso con un simple movimiento la chica lo tumbó.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas en la mente, déjalo para otro momento.- le regañó la ojiazul. El chico se levantó y la atacó, haciéndole caso dejó de pensar porque ese cambio en su forma de luchar, en porque había querido besarla y en la huida de ella cuando lo intentó.

Los ataques por parte de ambos no pararon ni un solo instante, estuvieron así durante un buen tiempo hasta que Luffy los llamó para comer y tuvieron que dejar la práctica. Sara se adelantó, sin embargo Zoro la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no luchaste así la otra noche?- le preguntó el chico.

-De verdad creías que te iba a enseñar todo en el primer enfrentamiento- le respondió burlona- y no creas que en los que hemos tenido hasta ahora te he enseñado todo lo que sé.- la pelirroja se deshizo del agarre y se fue a la cocina dejando al chico sorprendido, una vez que la chica hubo desaparecido en la cocina se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa

"Esta chica día me sorprende más"- pensó el chico recorriendo el mismo camino que había hacho segundos antes su amiga.

Después comer el peli verde se echó una siesta, al igual que Johny y Yosaku, mientras que Nami y el resto volvían a jugar a las cartas, como el día anterior la ojimarrón iba ganando hasta la penúltima partida, sin embargo en la última la suerte no la acompañó.

-Yo me retiró- habló Usopp, a lo que poco después el capitán de la banda también se unió.

-Pues yo tengo escalera- dijo la navegante enseñando las cinco cartas del 5 al 9 y sonrió, sintiendo que la victoria estaba cerca.

-Lo siento Nami, pero yo tengo escalera real*- la ojiazul no pudo evitar que se le escapará una risa al ver las cara de los chicos.

-¡No me lo creo, por fin alguien vence a Nami!- celebró el pelo rizado.

Justo en ese momento Johny irrumpió en la cocina (si estoy obsesionada con ella).

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- gritó.

Todos salieron y se sorprendieron al ver el restaurante, lo que provocó un silencio, ya que ninguno sabía que decir, aunque supieran que era un restaurante flotante no se imaginaron que tuviera forma de pez. Aquel silencio fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de un barco de la marina.

-Jamás he visto ese emblema pirata.-Yosaku y su compañero se fueron corriendo y se escondieron tras una puerta para que no les vieran junto a Luffy y compañía.

-Me alegro de verle Teniente- saludo Sara- veo que está totalmente recuperado.

-Maldita Zorra, me las pagarás por cagarte a casi todo el escuadrón que envié a por ti en aquella isla. ¿Quién es tu capitán? Debería saber quién eres en realidad- le dijo muy cabreado.

-¡Soy yo, Luffy!- se adelantó el pelinegro.

-¡Soy yo, Usopp!- dijo detrás y así comenzó una disputa entre los dos.

El Teniente pasó de ellos, pues vio que era una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ellos y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban escondidos los amigos de Zoro

-Ustedes se hacen llamar cazadores de piratas, ¿verdad?- les llamó la atención a ambos.- Parece ser que finalmente atrapasteis algo.

-Nosotros…-intentó hablar Johny.

-Esto se pone divertido- rió el marine.

-Cariño, vamos-una mujer, alta con el pelo rubio y recogido con dos mechones sueltos y un traje de tirantas anchas rosa, bastante escotado apareció detrás de Fullbody y se lo llevó. A la vez que el chico del tatuaje le tiraba una libreta con todos los piratas que tenían un precio por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Chicos preparados- les advirtió Sara, ya conocía como se las gastaba ese peli rosa.

El ataque por parte de los marines no se hizo de esperar y lanzaron un cañonazo hacia la carabela. Luffy estiró sus brazos y recibió la bala. Uno de sus manos se soltó de donde estaba agarrada desviando la trayectoria de la bala mandándola al restaurante.

-¡Luffy!- grito la pelirroja de ojos azules, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, pues al volver a recobrar la forma normal de sus brazos se estampó con la cabeza del Merry- ¿estás bien?

-…

Hacía rato que Mugiwara se había ido a pedir perdón. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, todos se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, a excepción de Zoro y Sara que volvieron a ponerse manos a las obras con su entrenamiento. En cada enfrentamiento el peli verde iba mejorando poco a poco y las esperanzas de que el chico venciera a Mihawk crecieron un poco, pero sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho para vencerlo.

-¿Sara no crees que Luffy está tardando?- preguntó Nami.

-La verdad es que sí, en cuanto termine con Zoro vamos al restaurante.- le contestó la chica, el chico aprovechó que su oponente estaba distraída y la tiro al suelo con la punta de la katana en su garganta.

-Creo que esta vez he ganado- le dijo arrogante el peli verde.

-No vale, Nami me ha distraído.- se quejó e hinchó sus mofletes.

-Pues te aguantas.- el espadachín la ayudó a levantarse y junto con Usopp y con Nami se fueron al restaurante dejando a Yosaku y a Johny cuidando el barco.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Bego-Bura, Dan-Fanfic, a Katty_Z y a todos los que leeís la historia. ^^**


	17. Se acabó la busqueda, aparece Mihawk

**Gomen, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he estado muy liada por culpa del maldito instituto y además he tenido ciertos problemas personales que me han impedido subir, y no se cuando pueda volver a hacerlo. Os prometo que intentaré publicar lo antes posible.**

* * *

Capitulo 17: Se acabó la búsqueda, aparece Mihawk

Ya llevaban un par de días desde que Luffy había comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante para pagar los destrozos que ocasionó. Y hacía sólo unos minutos que don Krieg. Mugiwara acababa de preguntarle a Guin, el segundo al mando de la banda pirata del hombre que se había ido, qué era lo que les había pasado en Grand Line para haberle mentido.

-Al séptimo día de navegación ocurrió algo realmente espantoso. Aún dudo si sucedió o no… fue tan repentinamente- el pirata cogió aire para poder continuar. El chico estaba temblando con el simple recuerdo de aquel momento- ¡Un solo hombre derrotó a toda una flota de barcos!- decía intentando controlar los temblores producidos por el miedo. Las caras del resto eran de sorpresa por lo que estaba contando y de incredulidad- Hundió casi todos los barcos, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar. Gracias a un tornado nos pudimos salvar ¡Por Kami! El simple recuerdo de aquellos ojos de halcón…

-Seguro que fue ojos de halcón- aseguró Zeff, el jefe del restaurante- que tuviera una mirada penetrante no significa que fuese él, pero es el único de hacer algo así.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- les consultó Usopp a sus compañeros. Él junto a Sara y Zoro habían sido obligados a averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del Baratie.

-No tengo ni idea- les contestó Luffy.

-Se trata del mejor espadachín del mundo- comento la chica posando su mirada en su compañero peli verde.

-Lo estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y Johny me dijo que lo había visto aquí- les contó el espadachín después de que las miradas de sus compañeros estuvieran en él.

-Oe ¿Por qué os ataco?- le preguntó Sanji, el segundo chef, a Guin quien seguía sentado en el suelo.

-No lo sé, fue sin previo aviso.

-¿No lo despertaríais de la siesta?- intervino Zeff, el pelinegro lo miró mal- era un decir, solo quería asegurarme. En Grand Line pasan muchas cosas que no tienen explicación.

-¡Genial!- gritó el nuevo grumete del barco emocionado.

- Por lo que veo voy por el camino correcto, por fin me acerco a mi objetivo, quiero llegar cuanto antes a Grand Line, para vencer a mi gran enemigo.- pensó en voz alta el peli verde.

-Ustedes dos sois unos imbéciles…habláis como si quisieseis morir- les interrumpió el rubio a pagando el cigarrillo.

-Puede que sea así, pero el insulto sobraba- le respondió Zoro- Sé que si quiero convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo puedo morir, sin embargo no me gusta que me insulten por ello.

Pasó el tiempo estimado por don Krieg. En un principio se escucharon los gritos de los piratas que iban a abordar el barco-restaurante, pero de repente todo quedó en calma y se comenzaron a escuchar gritos que pedían ayuda.

**_Pov Sara._**

Todos salimos corriendo para saber el porqué de esos gritos. Una vez fuera vimos como el único barco que quedaba, aparte del Merry, estaba partido por la mitad y se hundía. En ese momento escuchamos unas voces conocidas.

-¡Zoro, Luffy!- gritaban Yosaku y Johny desde el agua.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- pregunte, mientras los chicos los ayudaban a subir.

-Nami se ha ido con el barco- soltó el chico con el tatuaje en la cara.

-¡QUÉ!- gritamos los cuatro. Ambos chicos nos contaron lo ocurrido.

-Vamos a ir a por Nami, la quiero como navegante, y para eso usaremos el barco de Yosaku y Johny.- nos ordenó Luffy.

-Hai- dijimos, mientras nos subíamos al barco de nuestros amigos.

En ese momento mi vista se dirigió al barco que había sido cortado por la mitad. Como habíamos estado pendiente de los dos caza recompensas y sus explicaciones de cómo habían perdido a Merry, dejamos el tema del barco partido en dos a un lado y al volver lo a ver medí cuenta de lo que significaba tener eso delante de mis narices, hoy la búsqueda de Zoro llegaría a su fin. Busque con la mirada al causante de aquello y no tarde en ubicarlo. Al verlo no pude evitar sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sabía que vendría ahora, la pelea entre el peli verde y Mihawk, tenía el presentimiento que aquel enfrentamiento terminaría con la victoria del pelinegro, aunque una parte de mi no quería eso sucediese.

Zoro no tardó en irse a la plataforma de en la que se encontraba "el mejor espadachín del mundo" y la pelea no tardó en comenzar. El oji ámbar uso una pequeña daga que tenía colgada en el cuello. El espadachín no paraba de atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada de lo que intentó consiguió hacerle ni un rasguño a su oponente, sin embargo Mihawk con una sola estocada le clavó la daga en el pecho muy cerca del corazón. En ese momento no pude evitar gritar el nombre de mi amigo quise ir a ayudarlo, pero sabía que aquella lucha era mía. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una serie de palabras que desde nuestra distancia no se escuchaban, lo siguiente que vi fue al pelinegro guardando su daga y usando su espada. Que usara aquella espada significaba que iba muy enserio por lo que Zoro estaba en serios problemas. El peli verde volvió a atacar a su adversario, en un principio ambos se quedaron de pie, en seguida las dos espadas del nuestro namaka que sujetaba con las manos se rompieron. El más joven guardó la única espada que le quedaba, al ver las acciones del peli verde supe lo que venía y no puede evitar gritar su nombre mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para no ver lo. Justo en ese momento sentí que aquella aventura no sería lo mismo sin él, incluso que yo no sería la misma y eso significaba que sentía por él más de lo que había me imaginado. Escuché el grito de Luffy y los chicos, abrí los ojos y observe como caía de espaladas. Mi hermano estiro su brazo y yo instintivamente me agarré a él, si iba a morir me gustaría ser la última persona a quién viera. Al aterrizar Luffy terminó con la cabeza atrapada en un trozo de madera, mientras yo aterrice de pie, al instante me fui al lugar donde nuestro espadachín se encontraba tirado. Me tiré al suelo de rodillas y puse la cabeza del chico entre ellas, de mis ojos volvieron a salir aquellas lágrimas que había intentado reprimir en aquellos últimos minutos.

-No os preocupéis no lo he matado- nos dijo el hombre. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en aquella capa fría que le caracterizaba y yo conocía bien, enseguida a parte la mirada y giré mi cabeza.

-¡Johny, Yosaku traed vuestro lo barco lo más cerca posible tenemos que sacar a Zoro de aquí! –les grité y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra.

- Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk.- se presentó el vencedor de aquella pelea, cosa que me sorprendió bastante- Todavía eres muy joven para morir muchacho. Tiene muchísimo que aprender de ti mismo… y de los demás, ¡para ser un hombre fuerte, Roronoa!- le gritó- Aunque pasen mil años, te esperare, seguiré siendo el mejor espadachín del mundo y quiero que me superes. ¡Tienes que vencerme, Roronoa!- después de escuchar eso no puede evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Has escuchado Zoro? No te puedes morir, él quiere volver a pelear contigo y tienes que vencerle y para eso tenemos que practicar.- le susurré- Vamos Zoro despierta.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntaron los dos caza recompensas al mismo tiempo que se ponían a mi lado y Luffy, el cual estaba muy cerca del causante de las heridas del espadachín.

-Mal, ahora se encuentra inconsciente- les conteste.

El peli verde de repente levantó la mano con la que sujetaba la única espada que le quedaba, y con llorando, cosa que me sorprendió, le prometió a Luffy que jamás volvería a perder y que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo y haría que el pelinegro fuese el próximo rey de los piratas. Con una simple señal les dije a los chicos que me ayudaran a llevarlo al barco, lo levantamos con cuidado, lo cogieron por debajo de los brazos y nos lo llevamos al barco, metimos al espadachín, que volvía a estar inconsciente, dentro del camarote de los otros dos espadachines, Usopp me acercó el botiquín que le había pedido nada más pisar el barco y comencé a curarle las heridas. Hubo un momento mientras le intentaba curar la peor herida que tenía el barco se movió fuertemente y yo terminé dando un culazo contra el suelo.

-¡Usopp, sacad el barco de aquí!- escuche a Luffy.

-¡Vale! Iremos a por Nami, tú ocúpate de traer a ese cocinero- le contestó el nombrado.

**_Fin Pov Sara._**

_Con Luffy._

El peli negro observó cómo sus amigos se iban al barco con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que su amigo sobreviviría a aquellas heridas y le había prometido que le ayudaría a ser el rey de los piratas y que él llegaría a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, con lo que no volvería a perder nunca más.

-Joven, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Mihawk.

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy- le respondió.

-Con que Monkey D. Luffy- susurró- Pues joven más vale que cuides a esa joven. Y dale esto- el hombre le tiró una carta.- Algún día nos volveremos a ver- se despidió.

Justo en ese momento don Krieg apareció y atacó al espadachín, el logró esquivar el ataque con su espada. Se formó una nube de humo que al disiparse dejo ver que el mejor espadachín del mundo había desaparecido. Luffy estiró el brazo para poder llegar al Baratie, allí le dio las instrucciones a sus namakas y los observó partir.

_Con Saray el resto._

La pelirroja acababa de terminar de curar con todo lo que tenía a mano al peli verde. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y se dedicaba observar la habitación con detenimiento con detenimiento. Era una habitación pequeña, con una sola cama y tenía una mesa justo a los pies de la cama y una estantería llena de libros, la ojiazul se levanto, cogió uno cualquiera y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Comenzó a leer el libro, ya iba por la mitad de este cuando Usopp entro en la habitación.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mejor, ahora está durmiendo y no creo que se despierte en un buen rato- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberías salir a tomar el aire- le aconsejo el chico.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, pero te tomo la palabra un segundo.

Sara se levanto y salió, la brisa le alborotó el pelo nada más abrir la puerta. Al cerrarla Yosaku y Johny ya estaban a su lado para preguntar por su amigo, ella les respondió lo mismo que le había dicho a Usopp y volvió a entrar.

-¿Ya está?- el pelinegro la miró sorprendido.

-Si me hubiese quedado más tiempo fuera no hubiese sobrevivido al interrogatorio de esos dos

El francotirador se levantó de la silla para dejársela a su amiga, justo se iba a ir cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿Se sabe algo de Nami?

-No, aunque le seguimos más o menos la pista- le contestó cerrando la puerta.

Lo que quedaba de día y enseguida comenzó un nuevo día para todos los tripulantes de aquel pequeño barco. Zoro fue el primero en abrir los ojos, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, intentó incorporarse, pero un gran dolor en el torso se lo impidió, lo que hizo que recordase todo de golpe, la pelea y el resultado de esta. Examinó en la habitación en la que se encontraba y sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que estaba sentada en la silla, inclinada para poder apoyar su cabeza en la cama y como almohada usaba sus brazos. Al espadachín esa imagen provocó que en la cara del espadachín apareciese una sonrisa.

-**"¿Porqué cuando estoy con ella me siento así?-**se preguntó el espadachín rozando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de su acompañante, pero la aparto con una gran rapidez-**No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo, intentado descubrir que es este sentimiento, por lo menos no ahora.**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Bego-Bura, Dan-Fanfic, a Katty_Z y a todos los que leeís la historia. ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: Problemas en la banda

**Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir este nuevo capitulo XD, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Capitulo 18:Problemas en la banda.

Sara y Zoro llevaban encerrados en aquella oscura y humedad celda dos horas. La chica, la cual llevaba una camisa rosa, que le había cogido a Johny y se la había atado en la cintura y los shorts negros, estaba bastante enfadada, ya que la culpa de que estuvieran así era del peli verde.

-Todo esto es culpa tuyo- le reprochó la pelirroja- si me hubiese dejado tu katana, no estaríamos así.

-¡Quieres dejar de quejarte! Ya te he dicho que no le dejo la katana a NADIE.

-¡No me estoy quejando! Solo dijo la verdad

-No es el mejor momento para que estéis discutiendo ¿no creer Sara?- dijo Nami, la cual acababa de aparecer en aquel oscuro lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el peli verde.

-Solo pagar la deuda que tengo con Sara por salvarme la otra vez.- le respondió muy seria a la vez que abría la celda- Salid cuando yo me vaya ni un minuto antes. No quiero que me pille, ¿ok?

-Gracias Nami- dijo la ojiazul

La chica se fue, siendo observada por los dos integrantes de la banda de mugiwara. Una vez que la perdieron de vista la pelirroja y el espadachín salieron de aquel lugar. Como cabría de esperarse el chico no tardó en perderse, dejando sola a la chica y la gota que colmaba el vaso era que aquellos hombres pez se habían dado cuenta que no estaban en la celda por lo que la joven se movía sigilosa, mientras buscaba a su compañero.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese baka?- se preguntaba en voz baja, mirando hacia todos lados.

Sara siguió andando, pero en uno de los pasos que dio se resbaló, siendo vista por un grupo de gyojin. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se vio rodeada por aquellos piratas y a rinconada contra la pared, protegiéndose y dando algunos golpes con un palo de metal que había encontrado.

-**"¿Porqué cuando lo necesito no está?"-** pensaba la pelirroja de deteniendo los golpes-** "¿Y si uso eso? No, pero si no lo hago…"**

La ojiazul recibió un golpe en el estómago, y cayó al suelo. Justo cuando iba a recibir otro golpe, una ráfaga de aire pasó por encima de ella y todos los hombres-pez yacieron muertos. La joven buscó con la mirada al causante y lo no tardó en hallarlo frente a ella.

-Creo qué necesitas mi ayuda- le dijo arrogantemente Zoro.

-Para nada, me las estaba arreglando muy bien sin ti- el chico la miró incrédulo y con una sonrisa torcida- de acuerdo, solo un poco.

Ambos siguieron avanzando hacia la salida, cargándose a todos los hombres-peces que se le ponían por delante. Llegaron al patio de aquel cuartel y terminaron con los enemigos que estaban allí, una vez finalizada aquella tarea, el chico se sentó en el sillón que había allí y la chica en el abrazo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Le hemos prometido a Lu que traeríamos de vuelta a Nami- le preguntó la ojiazul.

-No tenemos otra cosa que hacer que esperar a que venga y…- el peli verde fue interrumpido por el sonido de una trompeta- ¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

-No tengo ni idea, pero el sonido venía de ahí detrás- le contestó la chica señalando la pared que tenían en frente. Los dos se levantaron y se fueron hacia aquel lugar- Deja que me suba yo, no vaya a ser que se te habrá la herida y…

-Ni hablar voy contigo- sentenció el chico.

-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, sé cuidarme solita- le reprochó la muchacha mientras se subía a la pared con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que sabes cuidarte tú sola, por eso casi no lo cuentas antes y… ¡No estoy preocupado por ti!- termino gritando el espadachín, al mismo tiempo que la seguía.

Ambos se encontraron con una estampa bastante curiosa, un hombre-pez que hacía la trompeta con su boca con su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba una brocheta gigante.

-¿Has sido tú el que ha hecho ese ruido?- cuestiono el chico.

-¡Nyuuuuuu! ¿Quiénes sois? Yo soy Jachan, pero debéis llamarme "Jachi".

-¿Tú también formas parte de la banda de Arlong?-siguió la chica.

-Por supuesto… sabéis vuestra cara me suena ¿sois de la marina? ¿invitados?

-Más que invitados…- la boca de Zoro fue tapada por las manos de Sara.

-Sí, somos invitados de Arlong- mintió la chica.

-Él no está ahora ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que no ¿sabes dónde está?- continuó la pelirroja.

-Por lo visto un tío narigudo está dando problemas en el pueblo y han ido a por él- la mirada de los dos "invitados" se encontraron en un instante y supieron lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-Jachi nos puedes llevar al pueblo- le pidió el peli verde.

El pulpo aceptó encantado llevarlos al pueblo de Kokoyashi. Durante el trayecto el miembro de los piratas de Arlong le preguntó cosas sobre sus vidas, los dos "invitados" le mentían con bastante descaro, hasta que llegó aquella pregunta.

-¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

-¡No! Jamás sería su novio- negó el chico, estas palabras sorprendieron a la ojiazul.

-¿Se puede saber porque no?

-Etto… no es por ti ni nada de eso, sólo es que el amor es un simple obstáculo en mi vida.- contesto el ojinegro.

-Ya…

-¡Hemos llegado!- interrumpió Jachi, los dos pasajeros se bajaron, el pulpo les dio las direcciones para encontrar a su capitán- vendré a recogerlos dentro de un rato- se despidió el gyojin.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a por Usopp – sugirió Zoro.

- Encárgate de eso, yo voy a por Nami así terminaremos antes- se despidió Sara yéndose por el camino contrario al que les habían dicho.

**Pov Sara.**

Caminaba a paso lento hacia donde mis pies querían llevarme. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, para Zoro sólo era un obstáculo en su camino, una piedra en su zapato. A mi mente vinieron aquel momento en que no hacía mucho que habíamos vivido juntos.

_Flashback_

Sentí algo frío rozándome la mejilla, lo que terminó por despertarme y con suma lentitud abrí mis párpados encontrándome con aquellos ojos negros, que en las últimas horas y con todo lo que había ocurrido fui consciente de hasta qué punto estaba enamorada de aquella persona. Al darme cuenta que Zoro estaba despierto y no pude evitar lanzarme hacia él y darle un abrazo. En el proceso algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-¡Baka! No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo- No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado- le seguí diciendo mientras me quitaba las lágrimas que todavía rodaban por mis mejillas.

En ese momento noté lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro. No sé bien porque, pero poco a poco me fui acercando hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, él me pidió paso con un simple roce de su lengua en mis labios, a lo que yo acepté gustosa. Al final nos separamos por culpa de la falta de aire, sin embargo no tarde mucho en volver a tener su lengua jugando con la mía cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

-¡Sara, tienes que ver esto!- gritó Yosaku a la vez que abría la puerta y ambos nos separábamos. Pude sentir como me ponía roja y el tan típico "tsk" del espadachín.- ¡Zoro me alegro que estés bien tío! Lo siento, creo que interrumpido algo…

-No importa Yosaku, ahora mismo voy- le contesté levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia él- Si no te importa quédate con él y que ni se le ocurra moverse lo más mínimo.

_Fin del Flashback._

Había decidido sentarme en un playa que había encontrado y mi cabeza seguía intentado darle una explicación al porque el peli verde me había besado y luego me decía que el amor era un obstáculo en su vida. Pero la voz de Nami consiguió que saliera del trance en el que estaba sumergida.

-¡Os dije que os fueseis de aquí!- me gritó.

-Hola Nami, me alegro de verte así no tendré que seguir buscándote- le saludé algo sería.

-Si es para que me vaya con vosotros ni los soñéis.- me dijo cruzándose los brazos y pude observar que tenía una de las manos vendadas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-le pregunte incorporándome y poniéndome junto a ella, las dos teníamos la vista puesta en el mar.

-Nada que te incumba.- me respondió, en ese momento un bote pasó volando cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Si quieres que te dejemos en paz y que nos vayamos de la isla habla con Luffy acaba de llegar- le comente dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde el barquito había desaparecido.

**Fin Pov Sara.**

Nami siguió a la otra pelirroja y no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ambas se encontraron al capitán sujetando a Johny de la camiseta, a Zoro intentando detener a Luffy, Sanji se fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente y Yosaku estaba estupefacto.

-¡Nami no mataría jamás a Usopp! ¡Somos Namakas!- chillaba el pelinegro con el sombrero de paja.

-¿Quién ha dicho que somos namakas, Luffy?

-Nami…- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Eres nuestra namaka, por lo que hemos venido a buscarte.- le contestó Luffy.

-Namakas….- dijo ella seria con un tono de incredulidad en su voz- Sólo somos un grupo que se ha ayudado hasta ahora.

Sanji no tardó en hacerse notar, intentando ligar con la ojimarrón, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el espadachín de pelo verde, quien lo mando callar y enseguida, el del tatuaje en la cara acusó al la ex-navegante de aquella tripulación de haber matado a Usopp. Ella lo afirmó y el chico que silenció al cocinero intentó atacarla, pese a eso el rubio lo detuvo y comenzaron a pelearse. La pelirroja de pelo corto se despidió, no sin antes decirles la ubicación del Merry y contemplar cómo Luffy se echaba a dormir.

Una vez que Nami se fue Yosaku y Johny también se despidieron, pues no querían ser asesinados por Arlong y poco después el cocinero y el espadachín comenzaron otra pelea, en la que el herido terminó siendo el francotirador de la banda, que había aparecido corriendo y se había metido en medio de la disputa de aquellos dos jóvenes. El chico con el pelo rizado les contó lo que realmente había pasado. Luego de habérselo nárraselo todo apareció una chica llamada Nojiko, que era la hermana de la muchacha que acababa de irse y quería explicarles el porqué de todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella isla. Luffy se negó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir la mujer de pelo lila y se fue acompañado de su hermana. Los otros tres miembros de la banda se quedaron a escuchar, aunque realmente sólo lo hicieron Sanji y Usopp, ya que Zoro se recostó en una palmera y se hizo el dormido, mas solo lo aparentó y en realidad se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Sara.

**Pov Zoro.**

Estaba metido en mi mundo, aunque de fondo podía escuchar a la hermana de Nami contar algo de su infancia. No paraba de pensar lo que había pasado hacía apenas un día entre la ojiazul y yo, pues nada más de recuperar la consciencia, la chica en uno de sus impulsos me besó y yo correspondí gustoso a aquello, no podía negar que la chica besaba bien, pero tengo que controlarme con ella, no quiero que piense que ese besó significase que me gustase y que nuestra relación se estropease por eso, sin embargo tengo que admitir que Sara tiene un cuerpo espectacular, pero que estoy diciendo… tengo una meta que cumplir y es convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Inesperadamente sentí como alguien me zarandeaba.

-Zoro, despierta tenemos que ponernos en marcha- me decía una voz y no tarde en reconocerla como la de la pelirroja.

Abrí mis ojos y me la encontré de frente con esa sonrisa que llegaba a ponerme un pelín nervioso, cosa que me ponía de los nervios aun más. Me levanté y ella me imitó.

-Luffy está en el pueblo por lo visto se van a sublevar contra Arlong- nos contó y comenzó a andar dirección al pueblo. Al llegar nos encontramos a Nami, quién se clavaba un cuchillo en el tatuaje del Jolly Roger de la banda de Arlong y esta acción era detenida por nuestro capitán. Yo me senté en un banco que estaba tapado con una sombrilla y a mi lado se sentó mi compañera de entrenamiento, la cual observaba la escena al igual que el resto.

**Fin Pov Zoro.**

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes esto no es asunto tuyo, así que vete de aquí, vete de la isla…- decía Nami, quien se calló por unos segundos- Luffy…ayúdame…

Mugiwara se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a la ojimarrón y se separó de ella un par de metros para tomar aire.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- gritó el chico y se fue, cuando se acercó a sus compañeros solo dijo una palabra-¡Vamos!- y los cuatro lo siguieron hasta Arlong Park.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews, tomatazos...? Como he dicho al principio espero que os haya gustado y m****uchísimas gracias a Bego-Bura, Dan-Fanfic, a Katty_Z y a la nueva lectora que se ha unido Trazusa Inverse, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario de verdad y como no a todos los que leeís la historia. ^.^ **


	19. Los poderes de Sara

**Siento muchísimo el retraso de verdad, pero entre los deberes, los exámenes y que mi madre ha necesitado el ordenador no he podido subir.**

**Quiero avisar que este capítulo puede ser un pelín aburrido, pero es necesario para los próximos, así que espero que dejéis algún comentario ^^Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 19: Los poderes de Sara.

Los chicos llevaban un tiempo luchando contra los hombres de Arlong. Luffy quien en un principio iba a enfrentarse al otro capitán, terminó en el mar, donde la hermana de Nami y el policía del pueblo intentaban sacarlo. Usopp había salido corriendo hacia el interior de la isla perseguido por uno hombre-pez. Zoro fue el primero en derrotar a su enemigo. Intentó tirarse al agua a por Luffy, pero Sanji se lo impidió sumergiéndose él y el gyojin contra quien luchaba no tardo en seguirlo. De repente Sanji salió del aguar y tras él su adversario, que terminó muerto en el suelo.

Arlong cabreado se puso frente a los chicos y comenzó una pelea entre ellos. Los dos integrantes de la banda de Mugiwara fueron vencidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sara, quien veía la lucha entre sus amigos y los gyojin junto al pueblo de Kokoyashi. Esta no podía hacer nada ya que le había prometido a su capitán que no dejaría que los habitantes de aquel pueblo luchasen contra Arlong. Nami llegó en ese momento y el capitán de la otra banda pirata y ella comenzaron a hablar. La charla llegó a un punto en la que Sara se vio obligada a intervenir por fin en aquella pelea.

-Nami, has visto lo que le he hecho a estos tipos por lo que o estás con esta banda de pacotilla o estas con nosotros- el dio a elegir el hombre-pez.

-¡Mina! ¡Moriremos todos juntos!- grito Nami eligiendo por lo tanto a la banda de los Sombreros de Paja.

-¡Ni se os curra moveros de ahí!- les ordenó la ojiazul poniéndose en medio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Sara…

-Todavía quedo yo, por lo que no te atribuyas nada aún, Pescaducho.- le dijo la chica colocándose frente por frente al tiburón- Sanji ve a por Luffy.

-No me hagas reír eres una simple humana, si tus amigos no han podido conmigo, que te dice que tú sí- le inquirió Arlong.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que te vaya a vencer, el que lo va a hacer es mi capitán- le contestó- Yo solo pienso entretenerme un rato contigo.

El tono chulesco de la chica y el contenido de las palabras de ella hicieron enfadar Arlong. Este utilizó la misma técnica que había usado minutos antes, pero con una diferencia las gotas de agua nunca llegaron a impactar en Sara. Volvió a realizar su ataque y se repitió el resultado, sin embargo esta vez en vez de que las gotas desaparecieran terminaron impactando en los escombros que había en la derecha.

-¿Cómo…?- se preguntó el adversario de la pelirroja.

-No deberías de distraerte- le dijo la chica arrodillándose, posaba una mano en el suelo y de los pies del hombre-pez salían unas raíces que lo envolvieron impidiéndole que se moviera. Justo en ese momento un grito proveniente del cielo interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- gritó Luffy dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba el resto.

Hacía ya unas horas que habían salido del pueblo de Kokoyashi junta a su navegante. Estaban reunidos en la cocina esperando a que Sanji y hablaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que a Nami se le vino a la cabeza una duda que había tenido desde hacía unos días.

-¿Sara qué Akuma no mi comiste?- preguntó la chica.

-Sara no ha comido ninguna- contestó Luffy.

-Eso es imposible- afirmó Usopp.

-Si es posible- contradijo la chica levantándose de su asiento- si me acompañáis.

Los cinco la siguieron y observaron como se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en un biquini blanco, luego se tiró al agua. Zoro no tardo ni dos segundos en quitarse los zapatos e iba a ir tras ella, sin embargo su capitán se lo impidió. Todos se encontraban expectantes esperando a que su namaka saliera a flote y no tardó en hacerlo. El capitán alargo el brazo y subió la subió. En seguida la pelirroja sintió en su cara una toalla, que gracias a los gritos de Sanji sobre los malos modales que tenía cierto peli verde al haberle lanzado la toalla.

-Arigato- le agradeció la ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla al espadachín.

-¿Porqué le das un beso en la mejilla a ese cavernícola y a mí no que te trato como a una hermosa rosa, mi Sara-chan?- le preguntó el rubio sentado en una esquina de la cubierta con un aura depresiva.

-¿A quién llamas tu cavernícola, ero-Cook?

-Pues a ti marimo- le contestó el cocinero saliendo por completo y comenzando así una pelea entre los dos, la que fue parada por Nami, quien le dio a cada uno puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Dejad de hacer el idiota y concentrarse en lo que es realmente importante!- les riñó la ojimarrón.- Ahora que estos dos han parado, ¿nos lo puedes explicar?

- Como Luffy dijo antes, jamás me he comido una Akuma no mi, desde que cumplí los tres años puedo controlar el agua, el fuego, el aire y la tierra- explicó la chica.

-Pero eso tendrá una explicación- intervino Usopp, que se escondía detrás del peli verde, Sara al escuchar aquellas palabras se tensó, pues hablar acerca de aquel incidente le removía ciertos sentimientos que quería olvidar por completo.

-La única persona que tenía respuesta para eso era mi madre…- Sara calló por unos minutos aguantando las lágrimas, tomó aire y siguió hablando.- ella murió para protegerme.- después de aquella confesión se creó un momentáneo silencio incómodo.

-¡Se me había olvidado!- gritó de repente el capitán de la banda, comenzando a buscar algo por su ropa y del sombrero sacó una carta-Es de parte del tipo que casi mata a Zoro- todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro meno el espadachín, pues ya sabía la historia que relacionaba a su namaka y a ese hombre.

-¡Sara no lo abras seguro que es una trampa!- le pidió el francotirador muerto de miedo, escondiéndose detrás de Sanji.

-Usopp no te preocupes, Mihawk-san es un buen amigo de la familia, jamás me haría daño- intentó tranquilizarlo la chica. Abrió la carta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el remitente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron la navegante y Luffy.

-Es de papá.

-¡De Shanks! ¿Qué dice?-le pidió el pelinegro con el sombrero de paja, colocándose a su lado.

Querida Sara:

¿Cómo estás? Espero que todo te vaya bien con el pequeño Luffy. Tengo la esperanza de que Mihawk te haya dado la carta antes de que estéis en Grand Line, pues quiero que pases por casa para que recojas tu regalo de tu decimoctavo cumpleaños. Los chicos quieren que te mande recuerdo de su parte.

Princesa, os deseo a ti y a Luffy mucha suerte en vuestro viaje y os espero a ambos al final de vuestra gran aventura.

Fdo.: Shanks.

Pdo.: Quiero que sepas que tanto tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido al igual que yo

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu isla?-preguntó Nami.

-Está entre Long Town y la Reverse Mountain, pero no hace falta que paremos, sólo está a treinta minutos de nuestra siguiente parada por lo que mientras ustedes hacéis las compras que necesitemos yo puedo ir a recogerlo.

- ¡No, vamos contigo!-la interrumpió Luffy.

-Lu no hace falta…-intentó decir la ojiazul, sin embargo fue de nuevo interrumpida por su hermano.

-He dicho que no, o vamos todos o no vas- le dijo muy serio.

-Ok, Luffy tu ganas- terminó aceptando la chica.

Después de pasar la tarde en Long Town, se volvieron a embarcar para dirigirse a la isla de su namaka, como les había dicho la pelirroja de ojos azules no tardaron mucho en llegar. Sara les indicó donde podían dejar el barco para estar más tranquilos. Entre todos decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta el día siguiente, bueno en realidad las dos chicas lo decidieron.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron tempranos y se reunieron para desayunar, pero fueron sorprendidos por una chica de pelo castaño, liso, hasta la cintura, con un color de ojos entre verde y azul muy extraño.

-¡Mucho gusto en conoceros, mina!- dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Miyu y soy una vieja amiga de Sara-chan. Ella me pidió que le hiciera de guía mientras averigua lo del regalo.

-¡Las amigas de mi hermosa flor, son muy hermosas!- comentó Sanji con su único ojo a la vista en forma de corazón a la vez que daba vueltas alrededor de la castaña.

-Por lo que veo tú debes de ser Sanji-kun- señaló la chica- y si no me equivoco vosotros sois Nami, Usopp, Luffy y Zoro respectivamente.

-¡Sugoi!-exclamó el capitán- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? ¿Eres bruja?

-No, Sara vino esta mañana temprano y me aviso, aunque hubiese estado bien jajaja- les contó la ojiverde. Sin embargo el sonido de un den den mushi interrumpió aquel momento.

-¿Mochi-mochi?-contestó la chica de ojos azulados.

_-¡Miyu-chan!- _se escucho la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa onii-chan?-preguntó.

_-¿Dónde está el botiquín de emergencia?_

-Pues debería esta en el baño-le contestó- ¿por qué?

-_¡Porqué lo necesito, porqué iba a ser si no!_- le grito el chico.

-Hasta hay puedo llegar yo sola, baka-cogió aire para calmarse y siguió con la conversación-¿Qué has te hecho para necesitar el botiquín?

-_Yo no me he hecho absolutamente nada, la que ha salido mal parada ha sido tu querida amiga Sara._

-¡Sara!-gritaron todos y luego se hizo el silencio y se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

_-¡Eres un exagerado Daichi_!- se escuchó la voz de la pirata- _No os preocupéis es un simple corte, ahora nos vemos ¿si?_

-Ok nos vemos ahora en mi casa- se despidió Miyu y colgó.-Bueno si habéis terminado porque no vamos a mi casa- propuso la chica a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews, tomatazos...? Quiero dar las gracias**** a Bego-Bura, Dan-Fanfic, a Katty_Z a Tazusa Inverse y a las nuevas lectoras que se han unido Ailei-chan, AkemiPiece y hikari1992, de verdad muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois la razón por la que sigo escribiendo esto y también agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen la historia aunque no comenten XD**


	20. El inicio de todo

**Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo del fic quiero avisaros que este capitulo contiene lemon, también quiero decir que es el primero que escribo así que no sé como estará y antes de que empecéis a leer el capítulo quiero darle las gracias a katty_Z por ayudarme con esa parte, de verdad muchísimas gracias y sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: El inicio de todo parte 1

Sara llevaba ya un tiempo tirada en el sofá esperando a que Daichi apareciese con el botiquín para desinfectar aquel pequeño corte que tenía en el brazo, después de haber estado buscando el regalo de sus padres minutos antes. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a levantarse se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y las voces de sus compañeros junto a la de Miyu, quienes aparecieron en la habitación.

-Pues sí, de pequeña ella era realmente miedica cuando…-decía la castaña.

-¿Quién era una miedica cuando era pequeña?- interrumpió la pelirroja desde el sofá.

-Miyu nos ha contado que eras pequeña te daba miedo cualquier animal y tenía que venir el hermano de Miyu…-Luffy no pudo terminar la frase pues un cojín, proveniente de la ojiazul, que estaba totalmente roja, se estampó en su cara.

-¡Por fin encontré el maldito botiquín!-dijo un chico con el pelo corto y negro como el azabache, y unos ojos color ámbar como los de un halcón, apareció por una puerta que uní la cocina con el salón.- ¡Ah! Vosotros debéis ser los nakamas de Sara, es un placer yo soy Daichi, el hermano de Miyu.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el parecido de que tenía el chico con el shichibukai, que se habían encontrado en el restaurante Baratie.

-Chicos, Miyu y Daichi son hijos de Mihawk-san- aclaró la chica que se encontraba aún sentada.

-¿Hijos?-preguntó Zoro.

-Sí, nuestro padre es Ojos de Halcón-afirmó el pelinegro con todo el odio que sentía en aquel momentos-¿Pero de qué lo conocéis?

-Nos lo encontramos en nuestro viaje y fue quien me dio la carta- les explicó Sara, Daichi tenía el semblante muy serio, mientras el de Miyu era triste.- siento no haberos lo dicho antes, pero se me olvidó por completo.

-No pasa nada- le sonrió la pequeña de los dos hermanos intentando quitarle importancia.- ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó, que recibió una negativa por parte de la de ojos azules.

-No sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta-comentó el oji ámbar- Me voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperéis a comer.- se despidió el chico, que salió por la puerta de la cocina, dando un sonoro portazo.

-Nii-chan- susurró.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- se preguntó Luffy que se había quedado dormido.

-Eres un idiota- le espetó al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen puñetazo en la cabeza y se iba con la castaña.

-¿Por qué tu hermano se ha puesto así?- le preguntó Sanji.

-Si no os importa yo me voy a duchar y luego buscaré al imbécil de tu hermano- dijo la ojiazul levantándose del sofá- ¿Te importa que te coja algo de ropa?- le consultó a su amiga.

-No, coge lo que más te guste- le contestó y vio a su amiga salir de la habitación- por lo que veo sigue sin querer hablar del tema- Paso su vista por todos los presentes que miraban la puerta por donde se había ido su nakama.-Supongo que tendré que contaros la historia desde el principio.

**Pov Miyu.**

Flashback

Los tres ibas dando un paseo, comiéndonos cada uno un helado, cuando desde la plaza donde nos encontrábamos escuchamos una explosión que provenía donde estaban nuestras casas. Salimos corriendo hacia allí. Durante el camino escuchamos a algunos piratas que había gritar que era la marino, por lo que apretamos el paso. Al llegar pudimos ver como nuestros hogares estaban ardiendo.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-gritamos Sara y yo intentado acercarnos a nuestras casas, sin embargo mi hermano nos detuvo.

-¡Chicos!-nos llamaron las voces de nuestras madres Kanon, quien era a madre de nuestra amiga, era una mujer alta, con el pelo largo, ondulado y castaño y sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mar, mientras que mi madre, que se llamaba Hitomi, según todos nuestros conocidos yo era una copia exacta de mi madre, los tres corrimos a abrazarlas.

-Daichi, quiero que te lleves a tu hermana y a Sara a la- cueva, hasta que la marina se vaya- le pidió nuestra madre-¿Me has entendido?

-Hai- contestó mi hermano.

- Yo no quiero irme –protestó la pelirroja aferrándose con fuerza a la blusa de su madre.

-Mi princesa, no te preocupes. Te prometo que voy a ir a recogerte cuando esto termine- la pequeña asintió y mi hermano nos tomo de a mano y nos fuimos.

El camino fue completamente en silencio. Mientras corríamos escuchamos otra explosión que provenía de nuevo de dónde veníamos. La ojiazul soltó la mano de mi hermano e intentó volver, sin embargo nii-chan consiguió retenerla. Ella usó sus poderes y del suelo brotaron unas plantas que lo atraparon y no lo dejaron moverse.

-¡Sara, Vuelve!- le chille, pero no me hizo caso y salió corriendo.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir detrás de ella. Cundo me puse a su altura intenté convencerla de volver con Daichi, pero no me hizo caso alguno. Al final llegamos al lugar donde minutos estaban nuestras casas, se ellas sólo quedaban escombros.

-¡Oca-san!- llamó mi amiga

De repente un montón de marines nos rodearon, yo que jamás participé en los entrenamientos que daban mi padre o Shanks cuando estaban, me coloqué detrás de mi compañera Un marine situado a su derecha disparó su arma….De nuevo Sara usó sus poderes y desvió la dirección de la bala que impactó en un árbol. Luego volvió a usar la misma técnica que usó con nii-chan. Me cogió la mano y seguimos avanzando hacia donde se escuchaba más jaleo. Una vez allí nos agachamos siendo cubiertas por unos matorrales y vimos como nuestras madres luchaban contra dos hombre enormes. Uno de ellos hirió a mi madre. La iba a llamar, sin embargo una mano me tapó la boca, me giré y pude ver que era Daichi, quien había conseguido deshacerse de aquellas plantas y volvimos a poner nuestra atención en la pelea. Los tres estábamos embobados por como luchaban nuestras progenitoras. Inesperadamente un rayo de luz apareció donde estábamos. Aquella luz se convirtió en el hombre que minutos antes estaba luchando. Ese hombre agarró a Sara por el cuello de la camiseta y la llevó al lugar del combate. Los hubiese seguido, pero nii-chan me lo impidió.

-Confiemos en mamá y en Kanon- me dijo mi hermano y ambos volvimos a fijarnos en el combate

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí, si esto es lo que andábamos buscando- dijo el hombre que sujetaba a nuestra amiga.

-¡Sara!- gritaron nuestras madres.

-¡Kizaru, suelta a mi hija ahora mismo!- Le avisó Kanon- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Claro que sí, es a ella a quien buscamos Kanon- le contestó el compañero de Kizaru.

-No vamos a permitir que le pongáis un dedo encima Aokiji.- le advirtió oca-san.

La madre de la pelirroja sacó una pistola y apuntó a brazo del marine que tenía a su hija. Cuando llegó al brazo del hombre lo atravesó. Justo en ese momento sonó un den den mushi. El hombre que hacía llamarse Aokiji lo cogió y comenzaron a hablar, desde el lugar que nos encontrábamos no podíamos escuchar lo que decía y luego comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. En aquel momento supusimos que nuestra madre usó su Akuma no mi.

Repentinamente mi hermano y yo vimos que Sara comenzaba a llorar y seguido de eso del brazo de Kizaru salió un fogonazo de luz que atravesó a Kanon al mismo tiempo que soltaba a nuestra amiga y esta corrió hacia su madre. Nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite y fuimos andando hacia ambas, pero nuestra madre nos detuvo y nos dio un gran abrazo a ambos.

-Ahora tenemos que apoyar mucho a Sara y a Shanks cuando vuelva- nos dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, pero no nos dejo que nos acercásemos más. Desde aquel lugar podíamos oír como nuestra amiga le suplicaba a su madre que se quedase con ella, le prometió que se portaría mejor, incluso que se pondría vestidos todos los días, pero que por favor se quedase con ella. Kanon le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hija y cerró sus ojos para siempre.

**Fin Pov Miyu**

Fin del Flashback

-Eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar la castaña.

-No sabía que Sara lo había pasado tan mal, desde que la conozco siempre ha tenido una sonrisa en la cara- dijo Nami secándose las lágrimas.- ¿Y qué pasó con tu madre y esos marines?

-Esos marines después de acabar con Kanon se fueron y en cuanto a mi madre ahora hará un año que se fue a vivir con mi padre

-Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de la reacción de tu hermano- comentó Sanji.

-Al poco tiempo supimos que mi padre sabía de aquel plan y no hizo nada- le contestó.

-¿Sara y su padre sabían eso?-preguntó Zoro.

-Sí, sin embargo jamás hubo un reproche o algo por el estilo entre los dos y mi padre- le respondió Miyu.

-Es muy típico de Shanks- comentó Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Miyu-chan voy a por tu hermano- dijo la voz de la ojiazul desde la puerta. La chica había cogido un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, una rebeca lila y unas bailarinas del mismo color que rebeca y se había recogido el pelo en una trenza daleada a la derecha.- ¡Ah! Y gracias por la ropa. Nos vemos dentro de un rato

-0-

**Pov Zoro**

Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para poder despejarme un rato. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dando vueltas. Durante ese tiempo se vinieron a mi cabeza la imagen de Sara vestida con aquel traje blanco, estaba realmente…

Pero en que se supone que estoy pensando, lo único en lo que me tengo que centrar es en ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas.

Decidí que lo mejor en ese momento era echarme una siesta. Me senté en un árbol que encontré cerca y me dispuse a dormir. No conseguí en ningún momento conciliar el sueño y de repente escuché unas risas. Abrí los ojos y fui en busca de esas risas. La verdad es que no tarde mucho en encontrar a la persona dueña de aquel la risa. Junto a ella estaba esa chica que en las últimas semanas me traía más de un quebradero de cabeza. Los dos se levantaron y yo me escondí detrás de otro árbol y los observe.

-Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo-dijo el acompañante de Sara, que era un chico bastante alto con el pelo azul, corto y los ojos era de un color anaranjado.

- Yo también me alegro de haberte visto Hikaru-kun –le respondió con una sonrisa, lo que me molestó bastante.

-Sabes desde que te he visto he querido decirte algo- le comentó el chico.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Cierra los ojos- mi nakama le hizo caso y poco a poco este si iba acercando.

Esta situación me estaba molestando de verdad y comenzaba a enfadarme. Así que avancé hacia ellos y justo un momento antes de que ese chico besara la cogí del brazo, la levanté y la puse sobre mi hombro y me la llevé. Sara abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a patalear.

-¡Zoro, bájame ahora mismo!- me gritó

-No pienso bajarte hasta que no nos alejemos de ese tipo- le respondí.

-Ese tipo es un viejo amigo de la infancia y tiene un nombre- me reprochó.

-Pues ese viejo amigo tuyo te iba a besar por si no lo sabías.

-¿Y qué más te da?- me preguntó molesta y enfadada- Por si no lo sabes, puedo besar a quien me dé la gana, a fin de cuenta no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie ¿no es cierto?

Aquellas palabras terminaron con la poca paciencia que me quedaba y la baje de mi hombro, pero la volví a coger de la cintura y la besé. Durante todo el beso no sentí que se moviera en ningún momento. Al separarme de ella, por la falta de aire, pude observar la cara de sorpresa que tenía, la cual en seguida pasó a ser de enfado. Me empujo con la suficiente fuerza como para conseguir que deshiciera el abrazo y luego me dio un bofetón. Todo aquello me dejo bastante sorprendido aunque en ningún momento deje que lo supiera.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!- me espetó y salió corriendo.

**Fin Pov Zoro**

Sara llegó a la casa, donde se encontró una nota de su amiga diciéndole que había salido con los chicos y con Daichi, quien había vuelto por sí mismo, para enseñarles el pueblo. La chica se fue a la cocina y se reparó un chocolate caliente. Una vez listo se sentó en la mesa que había en la concina y al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la bebida pensaba en lo que había sucedido con el peli verde. No entendía por qué un día le decía una cosa y al siguiente otra completamente distinta besándola. Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto una chica con el pelo castaño entró por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó.

-¡Dios!-exclamó la pelirroja- Miyu no me des esos sustos, por favor.

-Gomen- se disculpó la ojiverdosa, la cual observó a su amiga con detenimiento- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Claro que lo sé, es sólo que no quiero darle más vueltas a las cosas- le contestó bajando la voz con cada palabra.

-Es por tus sentimientos por Zoro- afirmo la chica, pero su compañera negó con la cabeza.

-No son mis sentimientos por él, esos los tengo muy claro- le dijo con una sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer- el verdadero problema son los suyos- le explicó Sara.

-No sé si te acordarás o no, pero mamá nos solía contar como empezaron ella y papá y la verdad es que vosotros dos os parecéis a ellos- comentó la castaña.

-No creo que lo nuestro tenga un final feliz como el de tus padres.- le respondió mirando hacia la puerta donde daba al salón, ya que por allí se escuchaba los gritos de Luffy diciendo que quería carne. Aquella misma noche toda la banda pirata decidió que no se irían de la isla hasta que Sara no encontrase su regalo.

-0-

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el pueblo natal de Sara. Esta y Zoro no habían vuelto a dirigirse ni una sola palabra desde lo sucedido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los mugiwara. Sanji y Zoro tuvieron unas cuantas peleas a lo largo de la mañana, pues el rubio no paraba de ordenarle al segundo que le pidiera perdón a "su" dulce y linda flor de primavera. Nami y Usopp le pidieron a Luffy que por favor intercediera en el asunto, pero el capitán lo único que hizo fue dar la orden de que lo dejasen en paz, ya que tarde o temprano ellos resolverían el problema.

Después de comer todos se fueron de la cocina a hacer lo que quisieron, a excepción de la dueña de la casa, Sanji y Zoro. Justo cuando el espadachín se iba a ir la castaña lo llamo.

-Sanji, te importa dejarme sola con Zoro-le pidió, el cocinero le iba a decir algo, pero con una simple mirada asintió y se fue.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó el peli verde.

-¿Por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos hacia Sara?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-¿A qué sentimientos te refieres?

-¡Por favor Zoro!- exclamó la chica- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando- Miyu se calló para que el chico contestara, pero no lo hizo- Ok, por si no te has dado cuenta te gusta Sara y no me lo niegues- le pidió- ayer me contó que la sorprendiste cuando Hikaru la iba a besar y te la llevaste de allí y esa acción la provocó los celos.

-Estás mal de la cabeza- le contestó- yo no tengo tiempo para el amor si quiero convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.- le dijo yéndose hacia la puerta.

-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, incluso el mejor espadachín del mundo necesita una mujer a su lado que lo apoye.- le comentó y siguió colocando los platos y vasos en su sitio.

**Pov Sara**

Eran sobre la seis de la tarde cuando volvía de haber estado buscando mi regalo, e iba llena de polvo y barro. Una vez en casa de Daichi y su hermana, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por mi aspecto.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- me preguntó la navegante.

-No os preocupéis, sólo se ha pasado toda tarde escavando en el lugar donde antes estaban nuestras casas- les contestó el oji ámbar.

-Me voy a ir a dar una duchar, ahora los veo- les dije.

-Yo voy a ir de compras con Nami- me comentó Miyu- y los chicos van a ir a dar una vuelta.

-Ok, entonces ahora os alcanzo- me despedí y subí as escaleras.

No tarde mucho en ducharme y vestirme. Justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a cepillarme el pelo Zoro apareció en la puerta que unía mi habitación, la cual había usado hasta que mi padre me llevó con él al mar, y el baño. Aunque me doliese en el alma seguí pasando del peli verde como había hecho durante todo el día, cuando pasé a su lado me agarró la muñeca y me puso frente a él. La mano que me sujetaba la muñeca y la otra se posó en mis caderas, y luego me besó, ese beso fue muy diferente a los otros que nos habíamos dado, no sabría explicar todos los sentimientos que había en aquella caricia, arrepentimiento, amor, lujuria…. En un principió intenté separarme de él, pero no tardé en corresponderle, pues mis sentimientos por él eran mayores que mi enfado.

Ambos nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, nos vimos a los ojos y en ellos puede ver que todos los sentimientos del beso anterior eran de verdad. Ante esto fui yo la que lo volvió a besar para demostrarle los míos. Los besos comenzaron a volverse cada vez más apasionados. El peli verde dejó mis labios para irse a mi oreja e ir bajando despacio con besos, suaves mordiscos… hasta mi cuello y de nuevo sentí aquellos labios que me volvían loca en los míos. La ropa comenzó a sobrarnos, Zoro fue el primero en mover ficha quitándome el sweater que azul cielo que llevaba, yo no tarde en quitarle la camisa. Sin esperar dos segundos puso una mano sobre uno de mis pechos comenzó a masajearlos, no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos cerca de su oído, por aquella acción que me provocaba tal placer.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a la cama. El espadachín estaba sobre mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su lengua y una de sus manos, mientras que la otra pasaba de pecho a pecho. Cuando llegó al inicio del vaquero con la mano que tenía libre desabrochó el botón y lo bajó, dejando me sólo en ropa interior. Nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado beso, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y al pasar por el broche del sujetador lo quitó con suma habilidad. Se separó lo suficiente de mí como para poder observarme detenidamente, acción que hizo que mis mejillas cogieran un leve color rosado, por lo que me incorporé lo justo para poder besarle, mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Solté un gemido al sentir los dedos de Zoro sobre mis bragas, justo encima de mi intimidad y los movió en forma circular y poco después metió dos en mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir más alto.

Quería tenerlo dentro y se lo hice saber bajando sus bóxers, el no tardó en seguirme quitándome la última prenda. Sentí el miembro de Zoro en mi entrada y con una sola embestida entró en mí y comenzó a moverse lentamente para ir aumentando poco a poco llegando ambos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Poco después el espadachín salió de mí al mismo tiempo que nos dábamos el último beso antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados.

**Fin Pov Sara**

Zoro se fue el primero en despertarse. Abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con el rostro de Sara y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho Miyu el otro día y llevaba toda la razón. Sara se despertó con una sonrisa, que se ensanchó al ver al espadachín.

-Buenas- saludo la chica.

-Hola princesa- le devolvió el chico el saludo.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-No, pero no sé se me hace extraño todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas horas.- le explicó.

-A mí también se me hace raro, pero no me arrepiento de nada- le dijo el espadachín.

En aquel momento escucharon un portazo. Los dos se vieron a los ojos y se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron deprisa. La pelirroja no podía dejar de sonreír y de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna risa. Cuando terminaron de vestirse, ambos bajaron al salón y allí Zoro se encontró a su nuevo gran oponente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews, tomatazos...? Quiero dar las gracias**** a Bego-Bura, Dan-Fanfic, a Katty_Z a Tazusa Inverse, a Ailei-chan, a AkemiPiece y a hikari1992 y a los nuevos lectores que se han unido Maria y a Benii, de verdad muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois la razón por la que sigo escribiendo esto y también agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen la historia aunque no comenten XD**


End file.
